Two Can Play That Game
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: In Angel, Angelus is released to try and get some intel on The Beast. When he is released by the evil Cordelia, his first thought is to satisfy one of his deepest inner cravings… the slayer, his slayer, his true mate. Kind of cross-over with Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Hello All :) So... I keep on getting these none stop ideas for different stories it's hard to keep up. I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them. I will update the other stories soon, but in the mean time here's another little story.

I, of course, don't own any of the characters.

And just a little note to better understand this story... the words in _Italics_ are Angelus thoughts, the words in _*Italics*_ are Angel's thoughts, Ok? Hope that makes sense.

* * *

In Angel, Angelus is released to try and get some intel on The Beast and when he is released by the evil Cordelia, his first thought is to satisfy one of his deepest inner cravings… the slayer, his slayer, his true mate.

Two Can Play That Game

Phone Rings.

"Hello?" answered Dawn

"Dawn? It's Angel, is your sister home?" Angelus asked, deviled grin on his lips.

"Angel!" she shrieked with a cheery smile, "No I think she's out patrolling… oh wait…

I think that's her getting home, let me go get her."

"NO! Don't… I… uh… wanna surprise her…" he finished softer.

"Oh? … Ok… well then… I uh… have to go, hope to see ya soon. Bye." She finished in a rush.

/

Angelus smiled to himself as he hanged up the phone and considered in his mind all of the things that he wanted to do to her. Angel always suppressed his desires to have her, to take her, to make her his, and it was something he could not stand. Having to watch just from above the surface without being able to act was his biggest torment, but that was not the case now. He was freed, and he fully intended to take advantage of that.

He thought, _how you like what I'm thinking Soul Boy… _images of him torturing Buffy, taking his time, delighting himself in hurting her slowly taking pleasure in it. Once he finally had enough; then he imagined himself taking her to sate the need of her body, sating his thirst of her taunting blood… this, all but filled his thoughts.

Angel winced refusing to see the images Angelus was displaying for him to see… *_I swear that if you so much as touch her…* _he growled his threat in his mind for Angelus to feel.

_You're gonna do what? Kill me? _Angelus returned to him in his mind in a wicked laugh._ Unfortunately for you, Champion_, sarcasm filled his tone,_ you are stuck in our head without any power, just like you had me trapped for all these centuries and all I could do was try and torment you with the desires you refused to act on. _

_*I don't have the desires you have, the blood lust, need for pain, and torment is all you are. Can't blame you, though I guess, that is all that you are capable of as a Demon of not a very intelligent nature.*_ Angel smirked his thoughts.

Angelus laughed out loud. _Think you can try and play mind games with me Oh Righteousness One? Nice try. I'm better at it than you are. You should be happy; I am going to let you watch while I take from you what you deprive US of. _Angelus finished... thoughts filled with determination.

/

Buffy walked into the kitchen, "Who was that?" asked heading for the fridge for refreshment.

"Um… no one… wrong number I think." Dawn answered uncomfortably.

"Wrong number, huh? Why do I get the feeling that you're lying to me?" she asked facing herr.

"I'm not lying… Ang…elica from…school said that she called me on accident, that's why, um wrong number." She avoided Buffy.

"Uh Huh… Angelica…" Buffy raised her eyebrow waiting for the truth. "Wait a minute, Angelica? Angel…" she breathed. "Did Angel call?"

"No?" Dawn's expression contradicted her words. "Ok… yes, but he asked me not to say anything, something about surprising you. Wow I suck at lying."

"Surprise me, that doesn't sound like him. I'm gonna call Angel Investigations, something must be up."

"But he said…" Dawn began to argue.

"No Dawn, something's off about that, give me that phone." She walked towards her.

"Ugh… fine…"

/

"Angel Investigations, how can I help you?" Fred answered a hint of nervousness in her tone..

"Is Angel there?" Buffy questioned.

"Um well… Yes… he's, may I ask whose calling?"

"Tell him it's Buffy, and it's urgent."

Buffy could hear the young woman whisper to someone who was on the phone, next thing she heard was the phone being banged around in commotion.

"B… Buffy? How… Why are you… How can I help you?" Wesley cleared his throat nervously.

"I need to speak to Angel, he called the house and spoke to Dawn, told her not to tell me it was him. I wanna know what is up with him, he's not the surprise kind of guy."

"He called your house?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, he…" she paused, "Wesley, I'm gonna ask you a question and I want a straight answer, what's going on?"

He began to doubt whether he should tell her what was really happening but he figured since he had made contact with them he might as well, "We um… we have been dealing with some evil entity called The Beast, we haven't been able to find any information on him, but he seemed to know Angelus, though Angel, had no memory of it so… we uh… extracted his soul."

Buffy felt a pang in her chest, like someone had grabbed at her heart and was squeezing slowly from the inside, knot in her throat… she was finally able to speak, "How could you be so stupid?"

"Buffy we had no choice… but, I can assure you… we have the situation under control, I promise."

Something like rage combined with fear filled her, "Sure you do, is that why he escaped and he's calling my house to find out if I'm home? Or did you go all patriotic on me and gave him a phone call."

"We didn't… How did you know he esc…?"

She interrupted, "Its Angelus, I know how he thinks, and if he called then you let him escape."

"We've been tracking him; we're getting close to finding him, we…"

"No need, his coming here, if he's not here already. I'll deal with it…" She hung up upset.

Angelus was her worst nightmare; he unfortunately wore the face of the man she loved, the only person that she was vulnerable with, and though she knew that she'd make the right choice in the end if it came to that, the thought of facing him again really brought out fear in her.

* * *

I'd love to hear you thoughts on this story, so please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Loving your response to this story :) So, here's another chapter, PLEASE let me know what you think. Oh and I have an idea of where I want the story to end but suggestions are welcomed.

Thanks and have an awesome weekend !

* * *

Wesley held the phone somewhat far from his ear as Buffy had angrily hung up him.

"What happened… who's Buffy?" Connor asked.

Wes, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne stared all at each other uncomfortably.

"Well…?" he questioned.

Wesley stepped closer to him, "Buffy's… she's…" how could he explain _her_ and what she means and has meant to Angel all this time.

Gunn stepped in, "she's the only woman Angel's ever loved…"

Connor was surprised, he'd seen him care for Cordelia and believed that that's who mattered to him; so… to hear he's been in love with this one girl was odd.

There was an awkward silence and Fred broke it, "So… what did Buffy say?" she said walking towards Wes.

"Angelus called Buffy's house inquiring if she was there, she said she sure he's in Sunnydale…"

"From the looks of it, Angel Cakes isn't the only one fixated on the slayer…" Lorne added.

"Oh…you think Angelus…?" Fred frowned.

"Great…" Gunn said with a nod.

Connor crossed his arms, "So then what… we go find him?"

"No…" Wes sighed, "We continue our research… Buffy can handle him?" I hope, he though to himself.

Cordelia had been listening from upstairs, and rolled her eyes in frustration at the mentioning that Angelus had taken off to Sunnydale. Apparently all men, vampire or not, were as pathetic when it came to women.

/

Buffy leaned against the wall of her kitchen, and took a deep breath. Really… she just couldn't believe that Angel would have agreed to that. She walked to the spring door of the kitchen hugging at her arms and stared out into the darkness. A chill passed through her causing her to shiver; she closed her eyes… Letting out a sigh she headed to look for Willow.

She walked to the living room in a daze, hands to her temples as she tried to relieve some of the stress that all of the things that were happening caused her. The thought of needing to have to kill him again wasn't something she wanted to do…

Willow came downs the stairs interrupting her thoughts, "Hey Buffy, Dawn said…" she noticed her friend didn't look so good, "are you ok?"

Buffy turned around to face her, "No…Yes… I mean, it's nothing, I need a favor though."

"Sure, Buffy, what's up?"

"Can you make sure the vampire protection spell is on the house?"

"I think it still holds from the last time we did it, unless there is someone that you invited that you don't want to be able to come in?" she answered fishing for information.

She dodged her attempt, "I know, just do it again, I'd feel a lot safer for everyone in the house if we reinforced it."

"Okay, if that's what you want, I'll go get the stuff." Willow wasn't buying her excuse but for the time being, she'd let it slide.

"Thanks Will"

/

Angelus walked into the mansion all the things seemed as if no one had touched them since Angel had left Buffy for LA. The place was in a way too clean for it having been vacant for a couple of years now. A wicked smile spread across his lips as he could smell her scent all over the place_, guess the slayer misses you as much as you make us suffer for her Soul Boy_, he thought.

Angel had been quiet for a while now; he was trying to figure out how or what he could do to stop him from getting to Buffy, maybe give her a sign it wasn't him, the real him anyways.

But as Angelus made that remark, he felt a sense of pride to know that Demon was right. The place seemed rather tidy and it was most likely because she must come to it from time to time. He pushed that small happiness aside and began to think again, _*think, think…*_

_Think all you want mate, there's nothing you can do to help her, and even IF you found a way, your thoughts are mine. I will know before you can act._ "Hmmm… now then, how to begin…?" he smiled, already planning how to approach her so that she would believe that he was Angel and not Angelus.

_*She's going to know, you know? She knows me; she's not going to believe that you're me. *_

"Right" he said out loud, "is that why I can feel your worry?"

_*I'm not worried, she'll figure out. You're not as smooth as you think you are, and you know it. Why else have you been taking your time in planning, plotting, to make sure everything goes to your liking. Isn't the great Angelus known for his talent to jump into situations and improvise?*_ Angel taunted.

Angelus growled, anger beginning to fill him. "Shut up! What you don't understand is that I'm going to have to pretend to be you, the pathetic, brooding, oh so tortured vampire with a soul, YOU." He mocked.

_*Uh huh… I'm just surprised at you over thinking it, you were always the let it rain hell kind of demon, and now…*_ Angel stopped and quieted for a moment.

"Huh… couldn't finish with a better come back Soul Boy?"

_*I just… Joke's on you, Angelus, I just discovered something…*_

Angelus crossed his arms, "Really… and what's that?"

_*You love her too. *_

"I… AM… NOT…IN…LOVE…WITH…HER…" He growled as he began to feel repulsed by the thought.

Angel smiled, say what you want Demon but you are as in love with her, in your own wicked way, as I am, and now I am positive you won't dare hurt her, hell… or even try to kill her.

"I can, I mean I will kill her, Soul Boy, and you won't be able to do a damn thing about it, you'll see."

Angel scoffed. _*Sure…*_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay :) I am totally loving the feedback I've received from all you readers, so THANK YOU SO MUCH and... Keep them coming.

Now I have a very tough reviewer critic reader, I'm sure you know who you are, but I love it, it makes me better. Anyways my reason of bringing this reader up is that they've asked that I kill someone in the story that they don't like, and neither do I- well not with Angel anyways... So... read on and find out :)

Happy reading...

* * *

Chapter 3

Buffy knew she wasn't going to be able to keep the fact that Angelus was probably in town already... hidden, but… for the time being, if he didn't show his face… she didn't wanna worry her friends or the new arrival of the potential slayers.

Willow came in from the kitchen, "Okay… all done… house re-protected as per your request…"

"Thanks Will…" Buffy answered.

"Alright, I'm done playing ignorant to what is going on Buffy, so tell me what's up?"

"Nothing Will…"

"Fine, keep with the evasiveness but you're gonna have to spill eventually…"

Buffy just sort of smiled and Willow went back to Dawn and Giles to continue their research.

With Giles, Spike, and Xander there, who were not the biggest fans of Angel, the house in the midst of turmoil with all the girls, the First, and now Angelus… he was just the tip of the iceberg in the mountain of problems that she had to deal with.

/

They were all gathered at the dinner table for their nightly meeting, "So, do we get to go out patrolling already?" one of the girls asked.

"Not tonight… there's something that I have to take care of first…" Buffy answered.

Her friends looked at her questionably, which was quite often now a days, and they did not like it one bit.

The potentials grumbled their response but took orders as given.

"Xander, Spike… why don't you take them down to the basement and train there while I go take care of… stuff…"

"Sure Buff…" Xand gave in and lead the potentials down stairs.

"I thought I'd be backing you up with whatever you're needing to handle…?" Spike questioned.

"No…" she gave her order determined.

"But…" he began to argue.

"Spike!" she warned.

"Fine slayer… do as you please…" and walked off. But he wasn't going to be giving up that easy, he thought.

Buffy got ready and went on patrol… alone.

/

Angelus began to get ready; knowing sundown would be here soon and he ached to see that hot blonde little slayer of his. He began to head outside when someone suddenly took him by neck, feet hanging in the air, and tossed him across the room.

Angel had stopped taunting the Demon, certain that he would not let any harm come his love…

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE…" the woman's voice spoke angry.

Angelus got up in fury ready to attack then noticed it was Cordelia… he was baffled for a moment…

Angel and the demon argued in their head as it all began to make sense… Cordy was the real evil and threat. And this whole time she'd been right there in front of their eyes… planning and plotting.

She continued to yell, "Do you have any IDEA how long it's taken me to plan all of this out…? Centuries… Wolfram & Hart, Darla, Angel's son, the beast, your return 'ANGELUS'", she quoted with her fingers, "and what does your dumb ass do?" she paused. "Run back to Sunnydale for that little blonde bitch of a slayer who couldn't care less of you…?"

Angelus growled under his breath as rage filled him; a second later without hesitation… he rushed Cordelia pinning her to the wall.

Cordelia laughed as he held her against it by the neck; "Do you think that I'm scared of you?" she smiled cockily grabbing his hand on her neck.

A flash of that serene devilish grin crossed his lips, which was one of his trademark looks. He leaned close to her face, their noses almost touching; then whispered, "I'm going to do what our little Angel should have done years ago…?"

Angel's concern rang loud inside Angelus mind he yelled, _*Don't hurt her… she's possessed, she's still part of…*_

But he interrupted his plea by returning, _and you think that matters to me why…_

As Angelus' response left his thoughts, he grabbed her more securely and snapped her neck in one swift and precise movement.

The thought of ripping her throat out had crossed his mind, but he didn't want to ruin his appetite… after all, that was being reserved for a taste of the blood of his slayer.

Angel was stunned… he couldn't believe that he had just witnessed his best friend being murdered by his hand, of all things, well Angelus' hand, without being able to do anything about it.

"Oh… get over it…" Angelus said out loud, "Hated the chatter-y bitch… Had wanted to do that for such a long time…" he answered very satisfied. _You and your freaking inner monologue of I think I'm in love with her, or no what I feel is just friendship, or I can never be happy I can't do that to her… had really just annoyed the shit out of me, so…_

"Glad I could be of service…" he grimaced as he picked up a weapon.

_*NO!*_ Angel yelled as Angelus let the ax go through her neck on the ground.

"Gotta make sure the evil bitch doesn't come back to life…" he stated simply disposing of the body.

Angel silenced as the feeling of guilt filled their thoughts…

_Could you stop with freaking brooding in my head? It's giving me a headache and we've… got a date…_ He made sure he looked presentable tugging at his collar shirt… and headed out the door.

/

Buffy left the house on patrol… she knew the gang and the new potentials had questioned her now knew attitude about patrolling. She'd first had pushed them to be fearless and into going on patrol, but tonight she'd changed her mind, them unsure as to why.

But Angelus was a different story, she thought letting out a breath.

She took the same route as always, she knew that if he'd want to see her tonight, he'd find her…

The night was quiet, unnervingly still… those unaware of the dangers in the shadows would probably think it was a beautiful night, maybe even romantic.

She scoffed at thought, if they only knew.

/

Spike followed Buffy from a distance… he'd learned to stay just enough outside her slayer radar. He was well aware of her being able to feel vampires blocks away but he'd learned a way around it though in a way he hated it, because of what it meant.

The only vampire that she could feel from miles away was well… he'd rather not even say his name, and it was because of that bond they shared. Something he'd probably never come close to having with her as much as he wished he could.

He stared at her from the shadows be in thought, he wondered why if she was just _really_ going to patrol, why she'd said no to him or anyone else coming along. Something was wrong here…

/

Buffy continued her stroll through the city searching for any sign of him… Expanding her sense to feel him; luckily whether it was Angel or Angelus she felt their presence the same, strong and demanding.

Then out of the blue… a tingling sensation began to creep up her body. Her heart began to accelerate in recognition of what that meant. She continued her pace and waited for him to show. A slight moment of fear coursed through her, but she shook it off and tried to grab a hold of herself.

Something between excitement and anger was brewing inside her… Though Angelus wasn't ideally that someone she wanted to see, the fact that in one form or another it was Angel… somewhat softened her mood, which she was well aware of was wrong.

/

Before Angelus even actually saw her, he felt her. _Ah… there it is… that energy, that wave of pleasure you feel when she's near…_ he thought delighted.

Somewhat of a growl rumbled in their minds as Angel remembered that feeling; he was jealous of himself, he thought oddly. _*She'll know… she'll know…*_ he repeated to himself doubtfully.

Angelus laughed wickedly; there was no need to make him miserable now. He'd soon be able to watch.

/

Buffy headed into a graveyard still patiently waiting, but nothing came… She stopped and called out annoyed, "I know you're out there so why don't you just come out… show your face…"

Angelus smiled rolling his eyes, _women… always impatient_, he thought as he approached her, and in the most tenderest tone he could muster he called out her name, like he was use to seeing her and Angel together, "Buffy…" and came into view.

Spike had been taken for a moment thinking that she'd discovered him following her and boy he knew he'd pay for that, but when Angel came to view he froze. What the hell he was doing here, he thought angrily.

Buffy turned around, emotions traveling thought her body a million miles a second, Angelus was coming towards her, but he wasn't acting like the psychopathic vampire she'd known. Was he pretending to be Angel? She questioned herself.

He spoke again, brooding serious tone and everything, "I was on my way to your house, but I felt you near so…" He held back a smirk as he realized how pathetic he sounded.

_*Come on Buffy, look into his eyes, see it… come on…* _Angel plead inwardly.

Buffy narrowed her look searching for Angel in his eyes… no trace of him there. She did though, recognize that look of passion, hate, and fire Angelus always displayed to her, unaware to him obviously, or he wouldn't have been stupid enough to play this game.

Well… I'll bite she thought, he wants to play games; then I can play too…

"Angel…" she murmured with a smile walking towards him.

She approached him without hesitation and hugged him to her, she wondered how far he was going to be willing to go…

Angelus hugged her back; a mischievous smile curved his lips in her hair as he already felt triumph. _This will be easier than I thought…_

_*That's what you think fiend…*_ Angel returned, _*can't you tell she knows…?*_ Angel quickly picked up on her change of mood, and that twinkle in her eye that appeared every time she recognized a lie.

_Wouldn't you like to believe that… _he returned.

She moved away leaving just enough space between them to see if he took the opportunity to attack and instead, he leaned in to kiss her… slowly pacing himself, though his kiss came rough.

She was shocked and non-responding at first, but her need of Angel combined with being years apart took over and reason went out the window. Yes this was Angelus, but this was still her man's body so… she kissed him back.

_*Buffy…*_ was all Angel let out, _*why was she doing this… didn't she know who she was kissing…?*_

Angelus smirked as they finished kissing…

Spike watched as the woman he loved, was in the arms of the vampire he would always hate and never be for her… and it hurt, but more than that it angered him, he took one last look at her and walked away, didn't need to see any more of that.

She pulled away slowly gazing into his eyes as if they were those of Angel's and asked, "So… what are you doing here?"

"We're having a problem in LA with this demon; I was hoping Giles would let me take a look in his books for anything that might help us…" he answered easily.

Well at least he's half telling the truth, she thought, "Oh… ok well, wanna finish up patrolling with me? And then we can go to Giles' place and look." She offered.

"Sounds like a plan…" he said grabbing her hand and leading the way.

She began to think how the hell was she really going to pretend to help him without inviting him into the house. But… not only that but why would he pretend to be Angel? Could it be that he may actually feel something more for her other than hate? Then a line her mom used popped in her head, she'd always say, there's a fine line between love and hate Buffy, remember that…


	4. Chapter 4

Yey... loving the feedback :) I think you guys are going to love it... I hope anyways. Sorry about the chapter not being as long, more to come soon...

Happy reading and of course review :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Buffy and Angelus continued patrol, he'd kept the charade up on conversation with what he knew he could let slip to the slayer on The Beast, when they heard growling noise…

"Argh…." Three uvervamps began to approach them and Buffy recalled that she'd barely been able to kill one before… what was she suppose to do with three.

The first thought that crossed Buffy's mind was that Angelus was setting her up, but then he pulled her by the hand behind him growling a very deep snarl standing in front of her in a protective stance. His muscles were tense from what she could see and he had quickly put his game face on.

She kind of smiled to herself as he obviously got his imaginary act wrong, when Angel fought by her side he rarely used his Demon face.

_*Uvervamps…? Since when… has the hell mouth opened…?*_ Angel questioned.

_Kind of obvious mate…_ then a flash of memories flashed in their head, Angel was trying to recall Darla telling them, or him how to kill these creatures…

When it clicked to them both at the same time… "By ripping out their dead heart…" _the moment it separates from its body, it disintegrates._

"What…" Buffy asked confused.

Angelus in between fangs said, "You can only kill them by ripping out their dead heart…"

_*Send her home she could get hurt…*_ Angel suggested, not that she'd listen.

She made a move to begin to attack, when he pulled her back, "No… go… I'll take care of them…"

"Are you crazy… this is my fight…remember?" and went for the first vamp.

Angelus let out a snarl that was in between anger and frustration and went out to attack right behind her. They fought for a couple of minutes when they each took one out… the last one went after Angelus throwing a punch breaking skin then headed for Buffy tackling her to the ground, right before the vamp tried to bite her… Angelus ripped his heart out through the back.

Dust flew in front of her face and she spat… "Thanks…" she said as he offered his hand to help her up.

Her mind couldn't wrap itself around the concept that Angelus was in all honesty trying to be Angel… but why… what did he think that he could accomplish by that, what did he want to achieve by that?

She took his hand and got one her feet, she was standing right in front of him. Golden eyes giving her an intense gaze that called to some part of her body… she swallowed hard.

Angel didn't like what he was seeing in her eyes, Buffy knew he wasn't him and yet… there was want in her stare, her blood pumped almost like in a rhythm of music, he could tell because Angelus was following it closely.

She involuntarily pulled his head towards hers gently to kiss him…

"Buffy… no… I'm cut…" he let out of the scratch on his lower lip, though he didn't completely pull away from her.

"So am I…" she answered and began to pull him down to her once more. She first kissed his wound tasting his blood; as some got on her lip she didn't care. As the sight of blood on her lips only enticed him to take her, he pushed his lips hard on her and began kissing her eagerly. He could taste some of her blood making somewhat of a growl escape him, she gasped against him as the rumble sent waves of pleasure down her body. The feel of his canine suddenly went in her lip, but it didn't hurt and for some reason she welcomed it. A whimper left her lips and he stopped, she felt his face change and he kissed her cut once more before pulling away.

"S… sorry… did I hurt you…?"

Angel saddened, though it was him, he felt like he was being cheated on and had a front row seat to the show.

"No… no… you're fine…" and they began to walk home. They walked right next to each other in silence, it wasn't awkward but it wasn't normal to say the least.

They soon arrived home and Buffy stared at her home, remembering all the people in it, and though Angelus didn't seem threatening for the moment, she was still questioning the motive of his visit here.

They stopped… "Uh… Angel…?"

"Yeah…"

"I… uh… I have a full house in there, you can't stay here…" she informed him.

"Wasn't planning to… just making sure you got home safe…"

"Tomorrow… tomorrow I'll come by and bring you whatever books I find…"

"Okay…"

He kissed her lightly on the lips and went on his way…

Buffy stood outside for the moment in a daze, what the hell… was wrong with her… she had thought that being with Spike had been a low point in her life, but Angelus, how could she reason that in… love?

Spike was staring out the window and he just shook his head, it was like every time he felt like he was getting close to her, something would happen to make him think otherwise, like now… staring at them be together out there.

She finally decided to walk inside the house, everyone asleep, which she thanked god for. She crept upstairs into her room and went to bed.

/

With only a few hours of sleep, she heard girls fighting over who got to use the bathroom next, she groaned, "Uh… the downside of living with a bunch of girls…"

Then Will walked in starling her, "Buffy… good you're up…"

"Who wouldn't be with the fight going on outside…"

She giggled, "So… did you take care of whatever you needed to get done last night…?"

Ugh, she thought, here we go again, "Um… well…"

"Buffy, I'm your best friend am I not… what's going on?"

"Will of course you're my best friend, you and Xander, but… I can't… please, just trust me…"

She sighed, "You have one day… Buffy, one; if the tomorrow you don't share I will turn to magic to make you tell me…" she threatened.

Buffy smiled.

"Okay maybe no magic, but you have to talk to us…"

"Okay Will… I get it…"

"Good… now come down for breakfast before it's all gone…" she got up and headed for the door.

"Be right there…" she called after her.

She threw herself on her bed picking up the covers over her head, what was she going to do? Why did she feel like such a freaking teenager around him…? "Ah!" she kicked off the covers, "he's not even Angel…" she said exasperated.

"Who's not Angel?" Dawn walked in asking.

"No one… no one… what's up…?"

Her sister furrowed her eyebrows at her, "Fine… Giles wants to see you…" she said getting off the bed.

"Dawn?" she called her, "Have you told anyone about Angel's phone call?"

"No… why…?" she thought of the question unusual.

"Just… wondering… thanks and could you… maybe… not mention it… to anyone…?"

"Sure Buffy… whatever, and no offense but I hardly think that your love life is important to anyone considering the end of the world is coming…" she walked out of the room.

"Right…" she said to herself.

/

"Buffster… how we doing this fine morning…?" Xander asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"In need of some serious coffee, please tell me we have some…"

Giles handed her a cup, "Any occurrences last night on patrol…?"

"Um… a couple of vamps…" she lied, "nothing I couldn't handle…"

"Right… um… well, Willow and I have looked over some books and have really not found anything about the First that we don't all ready know…" he walked to the living room that was currently vacant at the moment.

"Okay…" she followed, sipping coffee.

"Though Anya mentioned that there might be a kind of Demon thing, portal that we can use to speak to someone as old as this for some information…"

Buffy looked up surprised, "Anya… really?"

"Yeah… my thought exactly, but yes and she'd got a point so we're gonna go see what we find…"

"Okay, great… well… Wesley called about this demon thing that they're having a problem with I told him, I'd look through some of your books and call if I found something…"

"Oh… well not necessary, I can certainly look up whatever…"

"No… you go with Anya, get a lead on this, and I'll handle the book reading and such…" she smiled.

"Well…" Giles said with a furrowed eyebrow, "I guess that would be alright, see you when I get back…?"

"Uh huh…" she nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

So many thoughts I'm trying to put together :) But it's all coming together... I thank you all for your reviews, please keep them coming and enjoy.

Happy reading :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Buffy was looking through Giles' books on anything for The Beast. She'd wondered why she was looking for information if he could be using this topic to distract her from what IS important or The First. She tossed a book aside and ran her fingers through her hair, she noticed someone standing by the door…

"What do you want Spike…?"

"Nothing, just watching you get all flustered over god knows what…?"

"And…" she got up crossing her arms.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I got quite the show last night when you got home…"

Buffy's eyes widen in shock, had he seen them?

"… you and a certain sire of mine being all loving and all…"

Buffy closed her eyes, swallowing hard, "Your point…?"

He suddenly rushed her against the wall, "Why… do you keep on messing with my mind…?"

She gasped… she knew she could have taken him, but she'd let him push her.

"Don't you think I know that I'm never going to be good enough for you…? That I don't deserve you…?" He got close to her face hovering over her mouth.

"Spike…" she breathed, "Don't…"

"Don't what…" he breathed back, then proceeded to try and kiss her; she didn't respond.

She pushed him off, "Spike… you have been there for me and I thank you for that." She paused, "And it's because of that… that I'm going to overlook this. I know I am guilty of using your affection for me to keep it together but…"

"It's because he's here, isn't it…" he looked down.

She faked laughed shaking her head, "Why can't I ever lie to you…"

"Because we're a lot more alike than you think…"

She looked away. Spike noticed the sound of her heart pulse through her strong. He stared at her studying her and noticed her pulse seemed to travel through her to a certain point in her body. He followed it slowly and it was leading to the scar on her neck. It seemed to rise with every thump of her heart. A questioning looked passed through his face, when it became clear… Angelus.

Buffy looked up to find some kind of a knowing look on his face. She looked to him trying to figure out what was going through his mind. When he noticed her staring, he just walked away.

She looked after him confused but decided to ignore it for the moment. She bent down to pick up some books and began to head to the mansion. Where she knew he would be…

/

She was walking to the mansion during the day… It'd be safer that way. Her mind swirled with thoughts, unanswered questions, the current problems at hand… and she was driving herself insane.

/

Angelus paced back and forth in the mansion, last night had been… not what he'd expected. He punched the wall with a snarl… _How does she do that…?_

Angel laughed, _*How does she do what…?* _he questioned to taunt him.

He punched the wall once more…

"Make you care…" he yelled, "how can we feel… how can I feel, isn't your stupid soul gone…?"

_*Isn't it obvious… in your own twisted psychotic way, I was right… you lov…*_

"Shut up! Shut up!" he snarled.

Then Angel displayed the happenings of last night, they'd left Buffy at home. They headed for the mansion when a woman passed them by running. He'd pin her to the wall ready to drain her dry when Angel displayed the look of disapproval of Buffy's face in his mind… he tossed the woman aside and headed to the hospital to steal blood. He was really losing his edge and he didn't like it…

_I'm becoming more of the pussy you are with each passing day, it's ridiculous…_

_*Meow…?* _Angel laughed.

Angelus growled, _Ass…_

/

Buffy neared the mansion and heard a lot of commotion…

Angelus snarled as the scent of a certain childe of his came up his nostrils. He stealthily hid…

Buffy walked in to find kind of a mess in the mansion, she was carrying the books, and was about to set them down on the table when someone attacked her from behind…

Angelus pinned Buffy down to the floor before it suddenly registered it was her, and of course stupidly also realizing that there was no way Spike would be walking out in the light…

Buffy looked up at him stunned, maybe his façade was finally over…

_Spike… *Spike…* _they both growled.

He let her go, walking off upset…

"Angel…" she got up pulling him by the arm, "what's going on…?"

A snarl escaped him and he said in between clenched teeth, not looking at her, "You've got Spike's scent all over you…" he pulled his arm away from her.

_*Why isn't she denying it…*_ Angel thought hurt and somewhat disappointed.

_You're not helping righteous one…_

She didn't contradict it… she couldn't… "Look… since you've been gone, he's been helping me, he has changed... And he has soul now… He and I don't have anything though, we're not involved… He doesn't mean what you do to me…"

"I'm going to fucken kill him…" he said to more to himself.

_*A soul… how did he get a fucken soul…* _Angel thought in anger.

"No… you're not… I'm not gonna let you…" she said quietly.

He turn around to face her, betrayal completely shown on his face, but didn't say a word.

She picked up the books from the floor, and set them on the table, "Fine… you can be mad if that's what you want" she said as she did…

"This is all I could find… just take them and leave…" and before she stepped out of the mansion she said the one thing that she would've never told Angel… "It's what you do best…" and left.

Angelus went over to the table and kicked it… breaking it completely apart.

Angel was dumbstruck; he'd never seen this side of her. She seemed so mature and strong on the surface, but under his gaze… she acted like that sixteen year old teenager that'd been hurt too much. He knew, she would've never said that to him… but who was on the exterior right now, was Angelus… and that made sense.

/

Buffy paused for a moment outside the door to hear something from inside the mansion break… he was pissed. She could understand his hate for Spike, it was like her hate for Drusilla, he'd never mentioned anything about being with her but she was sure that they had had something. She pushed the hurtful thoughts aside and began to head home, time to come clean with the gang… but exactly how she was going to explain it she wasn't sure.

/

As soon as it was sundown, Angelus grabbed a couple of stuff and began to head out to LA, he had a plan in mind and even though he wasn't happy about what he was about to do, he'd made the decision and he was going to see it through.

He looked back at the books Buffy had brought, with a shaking head he picked them up and left. He set the stuff in his car and began to drive back… out of Sunnydale. As the sign came up stating he was leaving he thought, _I'll be back for you…_

/

"Well… look it here… whose finally home?" Will said with her arms crossed as Buffy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey…?" she smiled innocently.

"Hey where were you…?"

"Out… you know…" Will pointed her look at her, "Okay okay, where's Xander."

"Outside with the potentials…" Will answered, "Why?"

Buffy let out a breath, "I need to tell you guys something and I'd rather say it once…"

"O-kay? I'll go get him…"

"Meet in my room…"

Will nodded and headed outside to look for Xander. Minutes later they were in her room looking at her with expecting eyes.

"Before you say anything… why Spike here?" Xand asked.

"What's it matter to you…" Spike retorted.

"Guys… stop. Leave it he already knows anyway…" two pairs of confused eyes looked at her. Then Giles walked in, "Buffy I…" he looked around, "What's going on…?"

"Just in time" she said with a weak smile, "Giles have a seat." He did so confused and waited.

"The reason I've been acting a little more off than usual is because Angelu… Angel is in town…"

"What? Why didn't you just tell us…" Will accused hurt at the fact the Spike knew. She threw a glance his way.

"Yeah I mean, dead boy and I it's not like we go back and all, but we can be civil…"

Spike scoffed and Buffy gave him a dirty look.

"Will… Spike saw him that's why he knows, I didn't tell him, and the reason I hid the fact was because he wasn't… he was… well he wasn't him…self…" she waited for the thought to sink in.

A disappointed look crossed Giles' face; he just stared at her and said nothing. He knew her so well that this made a lot of sense to him, he just shook his head.

Will gasped, it made sense now, "the protection spell, Angelus is back?"

"What the hell Buffy, are you okay, is he still here, do we need…?"

"Guys… guys, guys!" she cleared her throat, "I'm fine, really…"

"Huh! More than fine I should say…" Spike added with a scoff.

"Shut up Spike…"

Xander and Will looked at him then back at Buffy, she couldn't help the blush that overcame her cheeks, and that was all the confirmation Giles needed of his first thought, he'd been right.

"I went patrolling and I think he's pretending to be Angel, I'm not sure why and he… he just…"

"Please tell me that you didn't play his game and, and…" Willow didn't even want to continue the thought.

"Buffy did you and him…?" Xand began with shocked face.

One look into Buffy's face and they knew their answer, something had happened, "It was just a kiss… or two…" she said nervously, "but it's fine… I'm handling it."

They shook their head in disapproval, and Spike slipped out the door. He didn't need to recall that night's scene.

"Buffy… what are you thinking, do you not recall what he did… to all of us…"

"This isn't you, Buff, and we can't deal with you and him right now. Life's are at stake here, we need to focus on The First and there you are running around with a murderous killer…"

Anger and hurt filled her tone, "don't you think I know this… It is all my life has been… this! But like I said I'm handling it as I will handle The First. It is who I am and you guys have to trust me…"

"Not when it comes to him…" Xand spat.

"You're not you when it comes to him Buffy…" Will added.

Xander hung his head for a bit then looked back up at her, "It's obvious you don't have all of our best interests in mind Buff, the last time he was here we lost one of ours…" a glance at a quiet Giles was sent, "and it hurts me to say this but I think you need to leave… get your head straight."

Buffy stared at him in awe, "Are you kidding me, how do you expect to fight this without me…"

"We'll find a way if we have to…" Will added avoiding her eyes, "we always do…"

"Giles…" Buffy whispered as if to ask for help.

"They're right Buffy," he stood, "You are an adult now and you need to know how act like a leader… not just to us for the girls downstairs. If anything, this attitude says the complete opposite... and that you're not ready."

"I can't believe this…" Buffy whispered under her breath, "Fine…" was all she could get out without letting her emotions take over and burst into tears. She just walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello wonderful readers... so I am sorry for taking a while to update but I've been a little busy with work and school. I've been now just catching up, but anyways... who cares right? Let's get down to business... Here's the next chapter, hope you like it and ...

Please Review :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Angelus knew what was to expect him at the Hyperion, so he hoped that the peace offering he'd accomplish would be enough. After everything he'd said it's not like he was expecting them to be waiting with open arms.

He sneaked into Cordelia's room and found the container with the soul in it…

_*Wow… I can't believe it…* _said Angel.

_Of course you wouldn't, you'd like to believe the good in everyone…_ He was silent for a moment then added, _but in a way neither can I…_

He hid the glass container and walked down the stairs to find the group talking…

"Angelus…" Wes said alarmed getting ready in a fighting stance as did everyone else.

He raised his hands in the air to show he was not going to fight, "I come in peace though I really wish I could have slaughtered you all…"

_*Nice way to gain their trust…*_

Faith rushed him from the back and had him pinned down, "Not if we get to you first…"

_*They brought Faith…?*_

_Yeah, remember…_

_*Right…*_

Angelus leaned close to Faith's lips as if he intended to kiss her, "Do you really think that if I wanted you all dead, you wouldn't be?" he laughed. "Look outside…"

Everyone looked up at the sun beginning to rise… "I killed The Beast as a peace offering…"

"Why…?" Wes approached carefully.

"Peace offering for what…" Gunn added, "Not putting your soul back…?"

"We're not gonna do that…" Fred said.

He threw Faith off him, "Look…" he said as Faith got up ready to attack again, "Just listen…"

"We'll listen with you in the cage…" Wes began.

"Not happening, how do I know you guys won't just leave me in there while you look for the darn thing to put it back…"

"You don't…" Faith replied as if stating that that was exactly what they'd do.

"So… that is what you want… for us not to pull your soul back…" Wes concluded.

He smirked, "for the time being…"

"No…" Fred said.

"NO…" Wes added.

"No!" Gunn glared.

Angelus grin got bigger when a familiar scent sneaked up his nose…

"AH…" he said, "Sonny dearest…"

_*Don't mess with Connor, Angelus… I mean it…*_

"Father…" he walked around him, coming right up to his face, "And why should we hold off…what's in it for us?"

_Not as dumb as he looks… _Angelus thought, _He most definitely is my son…_

_*No… he's MY son… unlike you, he has a soul…*_

_Ah… details…_

"Well…" Angelus stood his ground in front of his son and said, "there are a couple of things that I want to take care of and then you can have your precious pathetic father back…."

Connor glared back, "Like what…"

He laughed under his breath, "Sunnydale is going to need your help to survive what's coming and you'll need ME to help, not the weak side of me who'll hold back…"

"Have… better judgment than you, you mean…?" Faith slipped in.

"Second guessing and worrying will only get you all killed, that's why you need me…"

Connor's instincts also kicked in as a familiar scent swept through him, Cordelia, he got angry and began to attack his father…

Angelus blocked every single shot, before spinning him around to have him by the neck facing the others…

"You're quick… just not quick enough…" he said on his ear as he struggled to get out from the restraining hold he had on him.

_*Let go…* _Angel growled.

Gunn, Fred, and Faith began towards him to fight him.

"Don't…" Wes said a hand out to them to halt, "He won't hurt him… he is his son after all…"

"You sure about that…?" Angelus tightened his grip on him and Connor let out a gasp of pain.

Connor began to pant, his anger building, "What did you do to Cordelia…?"

If Angel had been able to look away from his son, he would have… the memory still hurt…

Angelus let go of him pushing him to the floor, "Next time you won't get this lucky kid…" he glowered at him.

"What does he mean…?" Faith approached him, "Do you have Cordelia?"

"Had." He said not hesitating.

"And by HAD you mean…?" Wes probed.

"She's dead…"

There were gasps all around and Fred began to cry.

"You bastard son of a…" Connor got up with tears in his eyes about to attack him, "She loved me! She was carrying MY child… your grandchild!"

Faith stopped him, "Don't… he meant his threat…" she scowled at Angelus.

"God girl, Faith…" he paced, "You have learned a thing or two while you've been locked up…"

He walked to the weapons wardrobe and started scanning not looking at them…

"Your precious Cordelia…" he explained, "was the one that caused all this trouble since her return… she wasn't herself-per say, what she was carrying was well… evil, and you guys ate up all her lies." He twirled an ax in his hand and continued.

"She was the master behind The Beast and was trying to work me by getting in my head for what she wanted to accomplish… so I killed her… plain and simple. Problem solved."

_Why the hell am I giving them an explanation? He questioned._

_*Because you're trying to make them do as you ask, idiot. You know, your plan to get time so you can get what you want is going to fail… they are not going to give in.*_

_I__** always**__ get what I want…_

"That's impossible…" Gunn stalked over to him.

"Ah ah aaah…" Angelus singsong.

Lorne came from upstairs, "It is actually, completely possible, in fact…" he made his way to them, "It's true…"

"How…?" Wes argued.

"I don't know how or when she did it to me, but I was unable to read her or Angel when we thought he was himself." He soothed his temples, "and it clouded my gift to notice…"

Everyone was so taken, angry, upset… it was such a mixture of emotions that they didn't know if they should thank Angelus or tie him up and either kill him or find his soul and put it back.

"Anyways…" he headed to the downstairs entrance for the tunnels, "nice catching up…" he turned around to face them, "and if I were you… I'd get packing…" he stared at Faith, "She needs you…" he said with his face serious, then gave her a wink.

Everyone was so stunned at all the new information that it took a while for them to realize that Angelus had just left. Angelus… had just LEFT!

They all ran towards the down stairs, all of them running at full speed with Faith at the point of the chase. He was long gone, so she stopped and gestured to them to head back.

/

Finally back at the Hyperion, Faith began to pack weapons; as Lorne was walking down the stairs a suit case in hand.

"Where are you guys going?" Wes questioned.

"Sunnydale…" Both Faith and Lorne answered then glanced at each other.

The rest looked taken, then noticed Connor come from his father's office with a duffel bag.

"You too?" Gunn asked, "What do you guys know that we don't know…"

Faith tossed weapons to a bag, "Angelus was right, Buffy needs me…"

"How do you know that, he could be lyi…?" Fred began but got interrupted.

"He's not…" Lorne cut her off, "Buffy's going to need all the help she can get… I saw it in his eyes, Angel's eyes…"

Faith nodded her agreement; it had been like for a brief second Angel had come forward to make the honest gesture for her to understand.

"I could smell it…" Connor added his explanation, "Aside from the strong defective smell of Cordelia on him… I smelled Buffy and his worry. It was like a sixth sense."

"But why would Angelus want to help save the world as I imagine what's coming is yet another apocalypse… makes no sense…"

Faith began, "I don't…"

"Love…" Lorne and Connor said at the same time.

"Vampires are not capable of love…" Gunn pointed out, "Especially a sadistic, psychopathic vampire, who is still soul-less like him…"

"Could she have broken him…?" Wes wondered out loud, "I mean… just like there is still demon in Angel, there must be some good in Angelus even without the soul… linked somehow…"

"Could that happen…?" Fred doubted.

"All I know…" Lorne set his suitcase by the door, "Is that the love I read and saw in Angel for the slayer is like nothing I've ever seen before…" he walked closer to the group, "His love for her seems to go so deep that it's ingrained in his bones, runs through his veins, travels through his skin, and I can actually see how their souls have entwined to make itself one… whole."

"Wow…" Fred sighed.

"Then as reluctant as I am to the thought…" Faith shook her head, "then Angelus probably loves her too…"

"So it would seem…" Wes agreed, "Let me grab some clothes and books and we call all leave together…"

"Me too…" Fred got up and headed upstairs.

"I guess me too…" Gunn walked off.

/

Angelus was speeding back to Sunnydale after accomplishing what he knew he would…

_*I'd forgotten how resourceful you could be…* Angel thought to him._

_Just because you can't use your head… _ Angelus responded, _either one might I add…_

Angel scoffed, _*So the fact that Wolfram & Hart was completely wiped out for you to retrieve that trinket and this car had nothing to do with it…*_

"Nope… but this car is awesome isn't it…" he smiled pushing it to its limit, while jamming out, " This necrotempered crap or whatever glass is the greatest invention the evil world has ever come up with…"

_* If I could smack you over the head, I would… The things you find amusing…*_

He suddenly slowed as a feeling overwhelmed him… had he had a heart it would have been beating erratically. He was in Sunnydale, he felt her, and she was not okay…

He began to speed through the streets were the pull of her presence and need led him…

_*Now tell me again that you don't love her…* _Angel put out there.

Angelus face turned serious and he just growled. He couldn't deny it, but he wasn't about to admit it either…


	7. Chapter 7

God! I don't know about you guys but I think this story is getting really good. I'm excited... It almost feels like the story has taken a life of its own and my fingers are the slaves of the direction THEY want to take it. Anyways... ENJOY :)

Please review... I appreciate every single review I get...

* * *

Chapter 7

Buffy walked by the now vacant streets of Sunnydale… With everything that had been happening, most people had grabbed all their stuff and headed out of town. Which was smart… the only people left were some older folks that refused to leave the place they'd call home for a long time.

She'd wondered where she should go, then a house caught her attention… It was white, two story, and looked like the home she'd dreamed of having once upon a time when normal was still something she could believe in…

Tears ran down her cheeks as she approached it… She hated being the slayer at this moment. Why couldn't they understand that she had to be cold and distant to make the hard decisions that no one else could or had to make?

Angelus understood her… she shook her head, it wasn't just Angelus it was Angel. He understood her like no other person could. He saw her fully as if she was transparent to his gaze; he saw the good and the bad, understood the job, its consequences, and its hard judgment calls.

She pulled the door open slowly and as it creaked she began to almost day dream…

_She saw the ghost of the man she loved come towards her with a huge grin, "Angel…" she whispered._

"_Hello beloved… we've been waiting for you…"_

_He reached her and went straight for a kiss… Buffy closed her eyes hoping she'd feel it, but his form faded in to the air._

_Fresh tears left her eyes as she began to walk up the stairs… She opened the door to a bedroom and saw the ghost of children's room, two kids, a boy and a girl, throwing the covers to reveal their happy little faces…_

_They ran towards her legs… "Mommy, mommy, you're home…" she couldn't resist holding open her arms for them and as they reached her, they also disappeared._

_Before her… the life she'd never get to have was tortuously unfolding… _

_As if she could handle any more pain._

Angel, well Angelus had left furious at her, her friends-family had betrayed her, and The First was probably orchestrating this painful scene knowing how vulnerable she was right now.

She closed the door to the room and continued to what she figured was the master bedroom… Maybe she could lie down to think.

/

Angelus reached a pearl white, two story house, were the feeling came across strong… Her grief was pouring into strong waves of treachery. He couldn't fathom what could have happened in the small time that he was gone that had her out from her home into a stranger's crying out her sorrow.

Lucky for him the sun had just finished setting, so he opened the car door and headed for the entrance of the house.

_*Why would Buffy come here…?* Angel inquired, *something's not right…*_

_You think…? _Angelus said rolling his eyes, _Hello Mr. Obvious..._

/

Spike had caught the last of the fight between the Scoobies and Buffy… They were utterly morons if they honestly thought that they could do this without her, but he understood their frustration with the Angel or Angelus topic.

Buffy had a tendency of losing all sorts of reason for the man she loved… Not that it clouded her judgment to be a leader, but it _did_ hold her focus back to have him involved.

Spike wanted to be like 'to bloody hell with it and her' but the moment he saw her leaving in tears, falling apart… he couldn't help but follow her in the shadows to make sure she'd be okay and perhaps then maybe, comfort her.

He stood at the backyard of this great snow white looking house, looking at the second story window were he could feel she probably was… He walked up the three steps of the back door and walked in.

/

Angelus was about to head up the stairs when the scent of his childe invaded his nostrils… He growled at the thought that he was here were Buffy was. He began to make haste of his pace to the back kitchen door…

_*Fucken Spike…*_ Angel let out just as pissed.

The moment Spike walked in, he grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall…

"What the fuck are you doing here Spike?" Angelus said through gritted teeth while giving him a fierce stare.

"Come down mate… I'm here for Buffy, just like you are…" He smiled smugly.

"How dare you try and take what's mine…?" He pulled him away from the wall and smashed him back down again.

He laughed, "Why wouldn't I? I thought you said that in our family, we shared… did you not have Drusilla?"

_*He knows you're you and not me…*_ Angel enlighten.

_Very good soul boy, I'd clap for you if I wasn't busy… _Angelus said in sarcasm.

He leaned close to Spike, noses almost touching, "You know that was different… Drusilla and Darla were mine, and _**I **_made YOU! You came into _our_ lives AFTER the fact… SHE was NEVER yours…"

He tossed him through the opening to the living room, "You know the rules like every other elder vampire… A vampire only marks his mate ONCE… I marked Buffy… she's mine and I know you know this because of the very clear mark on her neck."

Angelus walked towards him as he stood up, dusting his clothes, "Her blood runs through my veins…"

_*Our veins…* Angel corrected, after all they were one._

_Do YOU mind…?_ Angelus thought inwardly,_ I'm trying to beat the shit out of a childe of mine._

"Yeah but YOU left…" Spike painfully pointed out.

Angel winced to himself.

"No… Soul Boy did… I would have never left her side…" _Never… _he thought to Angel.

Touché… Spike thought, "Fine… I'll leave, but I'll be back… You need me for the fight…" He waited for him to respond and when he said nothing… he left.

Angelus wanted to tell him to go to hell and that he wasn't needed but certain knowledge of the trinket he had… stopped him. They _would_ need him.

/

Back at the Summer's home there was an uncontrollable amount of chattering going on about the news that the Scoobies had told Buffy to go. The potentials believed in her and if she wasn't going to be in this fight, then it was pointless.

"Guys! It will work out we are just…" Willow tried to explain.

"trying to push her to think straight, that's all…" Xand added.

Dawn shook her head from a distance, this could not be happening. Anya stayed out of the way and joined Andrew in the kitchen.

"Alright… everyone QUIET!" Giles ordered, "We must all focus on our part to defeat The First…" he paused, "Potential slayers will train, those of us who research will do just that, and those of us with other gifts should practice…" he tossed a look at Will. She gulped.

/

Angelus pushed the door of a bedroom open and found a peaceful looking Buffy fast asleep. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, she looked like an angel.

_*Yes… she does…*_ Angel sighed.

The more he gazed at her breathing form the more he felt his body respond to her, in _other_ ways… and the surroundings, weren't helping. He looked at the room, her on the _bed_, he began imaging those first thoughts that had crossed his mind since he'd come back to his body… he wanted her, no… he yearned for her with every single fiber of his being.

_*Now you know how I feel…*_ Angel added,_ *All the time…!* _He added sexually frustrated.

_But you wouldn't because of fear from me… _he smiled, _but I'm here now and there's nothing stopping us…_

He felt blood pump through his body at the thought; it was all suddenly drifting down his body into a certain direction… His leather pants were beginning to feel tight around the hips.

"Angel…" Buffy whispered, "Angel…" she breathed in delight again.

_*I'm right here beloved…* _Angel said wanting to touch her.

For a moment Angelus froze at the thought she was awake then noticed her just toss and turn… Phew… He crept closer looking over at her on the bed and for a moment… he saddened.

_I want her to love me too… _Angelus confessed to his inner self.

Angel was about to poke fun but then he realized that he was being serious… _*She does…*_ he said simply.

_No… she loves you… the puppy saving, weakly pathetic, I'd sacrifice my happiness for yours-you!_

_*But I am… __**we are**__ still a demon, a vampire and she loves the whole of us…* _Angel couldn't believe that he was trying to convince himself of what was obvious, _*When you kissed her before… she knew you were you and not me and… she still kissed you, with hunger…*_

_I don't believ… _he began to argue when Buffy whispered in her sleep once more…

"Angelus… hmmm…" she sighed.

And that did it for him… the moment she began to hum made him quickly slip his shoes off and joined her on the bed.

The instant the bed seemed to dip under his weight she automatically turned and snuggled up against his chest. He slipped his arm under her, around her back and pulled her even closer; she settled up half her body onto his. A smile tugged at her lips as a wave of peace encircled her; at the sight, he couldn't help the urge to brush his lips against them… so he did, ever so slightly as to not to disturb her.

The sparks of electricity that passed through him as their lips met, sent a painful reminder down the center of his chest to his manhood. He groaned as the small detail of being in bed with her had produced a strong fire in him…

_*Picture mom in her underwear…* _Angel said quickly.

_AH!_ Angelus cringed from the image, _**That**__ was SO uncalled for… It's not like I was gonna wake her up and have my way with her now while she's resting…_

_*You never know…*_ He said, _*Plus… If I can't have her then neither should you…*_

_Oh… I'm gonna have her, alright… It's just, I could feel her distress before and I rather she sleeps before I decide to pleasure her…_ A grin crossed his face.

Now Angel snarled and Angelus had to hold back a laugh at risk of waking Buffy. For the moment though, even with the strain that pulled at him, he focused on the feel of her happily asleep on him.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello guys, so again I'm sorry for the delay... and be warned this is my first attempt at a LEMON. Let me know what you think, the only reason I tried was to hopefully please you :)

I have to admit that FanFiction's malfunctions are getting to me, just wanted to put that out there... anyways Happy Reading I hope :)

* * *

Chapter 8

The Angel Investigations team was half way there to Sunnydale… There was an awkward silence filling the air of the SUV, because no one wanted to voice what they were all thinking.

But… it was mainly the fact none of them knew what to make of the heart wrenching discovery. There was no reason for Angelus to lie, and Lorne had confirmed it, but yet, this was Cordelia they were thinking about.

"Just stop…" Connor said in an angry tone.

"Stop what?" Gunn asked taken by his comment.

"My heighten senses tell me your all in a web of confusion and grief…"

Faith put a hand over his tightened fist on his lap, "Look kid… Cordelia…"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT…" he spat.

"Connor…" Fred said carefully, "We have to… We all do…"

"He knew she was evil…" Lorne informed them.

"WHAT!" They all gasped.

Wesley, who was the one driving, set his visor down to glance at Connor through the mirror, "Is that true…?"

Faith squeezed his hand to lend him support and he just ignored the question looking out the window.

Wesley was about to argue, when Faith shook her head in response… now was not the time. So they all silently continued their grief. They'd all lost someone they cared for in battle and needless to say they unfortunately had learned to switch of their feelings for what was important at the moment.

And what was important right now was the apocalypse coming to Sunnydale… There'd be time to grieve later.

/

Vampires didn't really need to sleep but the kind of comfort that Buffy provided while being pressed against him so intimately… made it all too easy to lose yourself into slumber.

He felt her stir and snuggle closer to him… he smiled and began placing small kisses down her exposed neck.

Buffy felt him snuggle in the crook of her neck and for a second there she thought she should panic, but at the feel of him placing tender kisses… just made her relish in the tingling feeling that coursed through her.

If it weren't because she was well aware of the fact that it was Angelus in bed with her and not Angel, she would have felt odd about the gesture. Angel always made it a point to put distance between them, but these tender kisses were all too forward to be from him.

_*Stop it Angelus…* _Angel growled.

Angelus felt his lips turn up into a devious smile. _Is that a dare…_ he returned.

Buffy hummed her approval then turned around in his grip to face him. Her head was tucked in his chest and she began placing sweet kisses on him making her way up to his lips.

He let a growl of satisfaction escape him, "You shouldn't do that…" he warned roughly.

"Why not…?" she smiled innocently against his lips. She placed her hands on either side of his face pulling him down for a blazing kiss; their tongues dancing in a ritual for dominance.

He allowed her to take charge for a while then moved over her so he was hovering on top of her… settling himself in between her thighs. He ground his manhood against her core and she let out a pleasurable gasp.

"That's why…" Angelus let out in a hoarse restraining voice.

_*What are you playing at…?* _Angel said angrily.

_You'll see…_ he mused.

They looked eyes as she panted… her eyes spoke volumes of desire and challenge. She wanted to see if he would cave to the lie he'd started and reveal himself to her. She raised her hips to him and began to rub herself against him.

He closed his eyes in delight… he knew what she was doing. Now he was dam certain that she knew who _he_ was and she was daring him to come clean.

He gazed into her eyes once more giving her a devilish grin, as if accepting her dare, and took possession of her mouth. His tongue demanded entrance as it took pleasure in sweeping in what he knew would be forever his.

"Ahhh…" she let out in frustration, "Mmm… please…" she begged.

"Please what…" he taunted suckling at her necks' sensitive mark.

"Please tou…" she gasp mid sentence as he cupped her breast. Whatever he was doing now… she'd never felt before. His hands were working magic on her as her nipples hardened… who would have thought she was that sensitive on her chest.

The sound of her blood pumping combined with the scent of her arousal, had Angelus head spinning. He was having a hard time playing this game. He'd wanted her to admit she knew the truth and he could tell that she wanted him to be the one to give in, but at this rate he'd tell her about anything just to get the long awaited release.

She then took him by surprise by pulling at his pants open to pump at his throbbing erection. He pulled her mouth to his thrusting his tongue into her mimicking her ministrations. His eyes rolled practically to the back of his head and when their gaze met… he saw satisfaction and defiance in her emerald orbs.

She was playing him like and instrument, but he felt so good that he was about to give in just to get what he wanted. But pride and ego got in the way… the great Angelus wasn't about to surrender.

With that in mind… he ripped her jeans open, slipping his hand in to rub between her womanly folds… she was literally melting for him and the feel of her wetness united with her small hand wrapped around him almost pushed him over the edge.

That's my man, she thought. As stubborn as she was… he was on to her. He knew she was playing dirty… and he was playing dirty back. His teasing hand was torturing and she was on the brink of giving in. NO! she argued with herself, He has to fess up…

Just then she felt him insert a finger in her, making her cry out in pleasure… God she was so close…

She tighten her grip on him… pumping him faster to push him to defeat. He replied by inserting another finger, then another until he had writhing under her for more… Her muscles began to contract around his fingers and he knew victory was to come… in a double sense of course.

Buffy felt this was a battle she was about to lose, factually, but she refused to voice it. Instead she gave him a passionate kiss then whispered, "I love you…"

Angelus had been waiting to hear that come from her for such a long time that all that mattered now was their sweet release. He began to nibble at her neck; as he got closer his features changed. The feel of his canines gracing at her skin tore through the last thread of need and she burst of satisfaction. Her release caused her insides to clamp down on him, pushing him to lose control and he came crashing down on her.

He knew he'd probably never know heaven… but this, he was sure, was pretty close. He knew he should have said I love you back, but part of his evil self kept him from it. He'd hoped showing her with actions had been enough.

_*For the record… I really hate you right now…*_ Angel said.

_I can live with that… Oh right, I'm dead… _Angelus returned smug.

_*Screw you dude…*_

_No thanks… We'll leave my dear Buff to do that…_

"What are you thinking…?" Buffy broke through their bicker without knowing.

Angelus smirked, "About how awesome this was…"

Buffy raised her eye brows, "Right…" so they were back to pretending, huh?

"We should get cleaned up…" she glanced between them.

"Good idea…" he got off from on top of her.

She went to the bathroom setting the water for a bath… as she removed her clothes; she noticed he'd tore her jeans… Great, she thought, what am I suppose to wear now. Ugh… she'd figure it later, it's not like she had somewhere to be, she thought bitterly. She slipped into the soapy water and let the warm feel and scent relax her muscles.

Angel's eyes would have been about to jump out of their sockets at the sight of her…

"Is there room in there for one more…?" Angelus leaned against the bathroom door.

"You ready to tell the truth…?" She raised an eyebrow at him probing.

Now that caught him off guard big time, she was calling his bluff but he wasn't giving in, "No…"

'Then… you have your answer…" she said.

"Fine…" he returned, "But I gotta say… it's you who's missing out…"

She rolled her eyes, "Cocky much…"

"No…" he paused, "honest…" he grinned, "and speaking about honesty… why are you here and not at home…"

Buffy's expression became instantly serious… "I don't… want to talk about it…"

"Okay…" he began to leave but heard…

"They kicked me out…" she began.

_*What? Who?*_

_Shhh…_

"Who…?" he turned around and walked to sit by the tub.

"The gang… Xander, Willow, Giles…" she responded. She began reluctangly going through the story and mistakes she'd made. The most recent… her last attempt at a fight in which they lost some of the girls.

"If there is something that I've I learned throughout the time that I've lived is that in war… no one really wins. You can wreak havoc and though in the end on one side it may seem as though someone actually wins, the total result is just many casualties… and you can't blame yourself for that."

_*Wow… where'd you read that…*_ Angel said impressed.

She gave him a small smile, "Then whose fault is it…"

"No one and everyone… you're not forcing anyone to do this…" he paused, "Each and every one of those girls, including you annoying sidekicks, know what's at stake and they want to be part of it, from what you've said, they _want_ to do this… _by your_ side. You are _THE slayer_ for a reason."

He went on.

"There may have been slayers in the past, and there will be more slayers in the future, hence the potentials, but not ONE will have done or accomplished what you have, Buffy. You are the valiant leader to try and aspire to be and the one to for demons to fear…"

Buffy's eyes began to tear.

"You may not be able to see it… but I do… We've seen the best and the worst of each other. We've been to heaven and hell and back. We know each other's qualities and weaknesses, though I'm sure I have no good ones…"

"You do…" she smirked, "more than one…"

He grinned, "My point is that you are the perfect woman and then some… you couldn't be any more perfect if I'd looked for you throughout the history of time. Oh wait, I may not have looked but it did take me more than a century to find you…"

_*And I'm sappy…* _Angel poked fun, _*I didn't know you had it in you…*_

Angelus ignored him, she needed this… him-them, she'd lost faith in herself and she needed to open her eyes.

"Your strength is what gave me strength… you need to remember the strong woman in you. There's a reason the slayer is always a woman and not a man…"

Buffy had her head down and Angelus approached her leaning by the tub, raising her chin to meet his eyes, "I love you my slayer…"

His eyes turned a golden yellow for a moment and Buffy was stunned. Angelus admitted his love for her and he wanted to make sure she knew it was from _him_. He leaned down to press his lips slowly to hers and then stood.

He grabbed a towel and set it close to her, "I found some clothes I thought might fit us…" he walked towards the bathroom door, "there on the bed when you're ready. I'll be down stairs."

"Thank you…" she whispered. She sure as hell hadn't expected that from him, but something he'd said triggered something in her mind. She needed to get going… and fast…


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello wonderful readers :) Again, let me grovel my being sorry for not updating sooner... I just don't want you to think that you guys aren't important. You reading and reviewing means the WORLD to me. So enough of me, I hope I make it up by you guys liking the chapter. Happy Reading and let me know what you think. Pretty _****_Please..._**

**_And so you guys now, I think a couple more chapters and we're coming close to the end. How exciting :P... Sad but exciting..._**

* * *

Chapter 9

Wesley pulled up to the Summers' residence a lot faster then he thought he should have. He figured it had to do with the odd fact that Sunnydale seemed more deserted than it should be. Things might be as bad as Angelus had made them sound and if that was true, then he was glad that they'd decided to come.

They all made their way up the front door, Wesley reaching for the door bell… You could hear tons of chattering and at the sound of the door it all went suddenly silent. Giles opened the door abruptly as if he'd been ready to attack…

"OH!" he said as he noticed Wesley and the group, "Wesley…?"

"Wow…" he returned, "don't seem so happy to see me…"

He chuckled a bit, "Sor… sorry… it's just… well things are… why don't you… come in, I'll explain…" he said scratching at his head with an axe.

"Nice axe…" Faith said walking in.

"Faith?" Giles said taken.

"OH right, we have much to tell you as well…" Wes added.

Gunn stepped in, "Charles Gunn, sir… but call me Gunn…" he extended his hand.

"Winifred Burkle, but you can call me Fred…" she said smiling sweetly.

Faith pulled Connor forward, "and this kid here is Connor…"

Giles was about to ask who Connor was when a green looking demon stepped forward startling him, "Hey…" Lorne began, "I'm not that ugly, demons are sensitive too you know…"

"He's with us…" Wes put his hand on Giles' shoulder.

"Right, it shouldn't surprise me…" he let out, "Come in…" Giles invited.

They all stood in the foyer in an awkward silence…

"Giles…?" Willow called out as she descended down the stairs, "what's… going on?"

Xander came from the basement talking to Dawn and stopped short at the sight of their guests, "Wesley…?" he said stunned, "uh… what are you…"

Giles took off his glasses wiping them slightly then said, "Are the potentials being kept busy?"

"Yeah…" Xand answered, "they're down at the basement training with Kenndy and Wood…"

"Good…" he said placing his glasses back on, "why don't we all head into the dining room so we can talk…"

They nodded and made their way into the next room.

/

"Buffy…? Where are you going…?" Angelus said as she made her way to the door.

"I have to go… what you said… it… it…" she looked around him into the kitchen curiously, "did you… did you make me breakfast…?"

_*He tried…*_ Angel laughed.

_Shut up!_ Angelus returned.

He glanced down somewhat uncomfortable, "Um… well… I just… pulled some stuff out that the people that lived here had…"

_*What?*_ Angel continued taunting, _*I'm just impressed, but I am getting a little tired of this. Stop trying to win my girl over…!*_

_Our… girl…_

Buffy walked into the kitchen and on the breakfast bar was a glass of orange juice, a plate with buttered toast, and a bowl of strawberries and apples. She smiled… so okay, Angelus had admitted his love for her which was very shocking, but this… was just…

She turned around to look at him; a dorky smile curved his lips.

She walked up to him and pulled him down for tentative kiss, when he responded by pulling her to him by the waist, she moaned her approval.

"Mmmm… thank you…" she said against his lips.

"Welcome…" he smirked at her back.

_*Have you two forgotten I even exist…?*_ he said annoyed that Buffy seemed just completely okay with all of this.

_Wish I could… You're annoying the hell out of me…_

She pulled away from his arms and picked up a slice of toast taking two bites into it…

"So…" he began walking towards her, "where were you headed…"

Buffy looked up at him… she'd been so use to recently keeping secrets from everyone that she'd almost forgotten how to open up with somebody else. She never shared her burden with anyone, except with Angel, but Angelus was the one asking to be allowed to be that person. Spike had been there, sure, but there were many things still that she didn't tell anyone. Part of the reason she was sure that she was going insane…

Angelus stared intently… he saw the doubt in her eyes. He could tell that she was analyzing how far she should go with him. After all, he was still soul less and though, he'd admitted his love for her now, that didn't mean that he wouldn't turn on her, did it?

_*She's torn…*_ Angel noticed, _*between letting you in or not…*_

Angelus mentally sighed; _of course she would be…_

"It's okay…" Angelus finally said disappointed, "I just don't want you to go out there alone…"

Buffy saw disillusionment on his face and it hurt, he was really trying. She had to admire that, she thought.

"Something you said made me remember something…" she said sipping some juice, she was giving in.

Angelus could have given her the biggest grin in the world, but he just listened.

"I think Caleb is hiding something… and I'm gonna go find out what…"

"I think you should wait till night fall, that way I can back you up…"

"I can't… it might be too late by then…" she grabbed an apple and gave him a quick peck on his lips, "I'll be fine, I have to do this… I can feel it in my gut that I'm right…"

_*Say NO…*_ Angel said concerned.

Angelus nodded, he understood, he wasn't okay with it but she was the chosen one for a reason.

"I'll be back, I promise…" she said honestly. She threw one quick glance at the evil vampire that'd gone soft for her, and then slipped out.

_*Are you out of your mind…!*_ Angel growled incredulous.

_What would you have me do…? Its day time wise guy… _he said rolling his eyes.

/

Wesley tried to summarize the story of the happenings from Angel Investigations to the rise of the beast, to releasing Angelus, bringing Faith on board, to Connor…

"Wait wait wait…" Xander said standing, "So hell spawn here is Angel's son?"

Connor made to attack him but Faith stopped him.

"Xander…!" Will scowled at him, "Sorry…" she said glancing at Connor, "He and your fath… Angel, I mean, don't really get along…"

"How's that even possible…?" Giles questioned.

"It just is…" Wes said, "I don't think we have time for the in depth conversation. Now tell us about the First…"

Giles sighed, might as well get all the information out in the open. He explained their current battles, the loss of some girls, Spike having a soul, the First's revealing himself in dead people, the potentials, to Buffy's confession of Angelus, and finally… them kicking her out…

"You WHAT…." Faith yelled unbelieving, "Buffy is your best chance at beating this thing…"

"She lied to us Faith, and put everyone's safety at risk…" Willow told her.

"I doubt that…" Faith went up to her, "we had an encounter with Angelus, and he may not have a soul but it is still Angel somewhere inside of him, he cares for Buffy…"

"He was the one to suggest for us to come and help her…" Gunn added.

"We think…" Fred started slowly, "that Angelus may be as in love with Buffy as Angel is…"

"Seriously…" Xand said disbelieving, "this is you reasoning… Angelus is a sadistic soul less vampire that has done more damage than you can possibly imagine and you want us to believe that he can love…?"

"True sweet cheeks…" Lorne said, "He is evil, but it's true… I've seen it, I've felt it…"

"Why should we believe you…?" Dawn said finally speaking up.

"Because… he has a gift…" Wes said, "He can read people when they sing, see their true selves, and sometimes even their future…"

They all gazed at the green demon speculatively…

"Alright…" Giles said, "Let's say we believe you… where's Angel's soul and when do you plan on putting it back…"

"We don't know where it is…" Connor said, "but he wants us to wait till after this fight to put it back…"

"He said what…" Xand and Will asked in unison.

"We don't have much of a choice guys, anyways…it's not like he's just going to hand it over. He's going to wait until he accomplishes whatever it is the hell he's after…" Faith answered.

"So what now…?" Xand questioned.

"Now…" Cordelia appeared, "We go into battle, Buffy's gone after Caleb _alone_…"

"Cordy…" Willow called, as Xander and Giles smiled going up to her.

Connor and Lorne got in their way… "It can't be her…" Connor said.

"Cordelia's dead…" Lorne voiced.

"How can I be dead, if I'm right here…" Cordy acted hurt, "we don't have time for this guys Buffy needs us…"

Faith made a move to grab her and her arms went through her…

There where gasps all around…

Cordelia laughed wickedly… "That doesn't mean that the slayer isn't in danger…" and with a flash of light, she was gone.

/

Angelus paced in the empty house like a caged tiger, anxiously waiting for night fall. Buffy had been gone for a while and he wanted to get out of there to make sure she was okay. Ridiculous that he'd let her get this far with him, but it couldn't have been avoided even if he wanted to. She was as much part of him as he was of her.

The last of the sun finally went down and just as he was about to slip out the door… he felt her…

He stopped and opened the door pulling her inside quickly… she seemed a bit beaten, but nothing that was of major worry.

Buffy laughed, "Missed me…?"

"Ye… No…" he played it cool, "what's with the weird ax thing…?" he said changing the subject.

_*Liar…*_

"Um… well I'm not sure, but the way it makes me feel… it's like, powerful… like it belongs to me… I think it's time to revisit with the gang, find out if what I think is true…"

"If that's what you want, but before we do that, there's something that I need to show you…" he pulled out and odd looking medallion, "I stole this from Wolfram & Hart with some inscriptions and rolls… I think it's something we'll need to defeat this thing…"

Buffy scanned the medallion… This was it, she thought. They take the ax and this trinket to Giles for research and translation for the final battle that they may not come out alive from.

Angelus noticed how her expression went from curiosity to serious…

"Buffy…?" he walked up to her pulling her chin up to look at him.

"I… it's just… if we take on this thing, we may not make it out alive."

He wanted to disagree with her, but he didn't know what they were up against except that it was the beginning of all evil. He could be cocky and tell her that they'd prevail, but the truth was that even if they stopped this… it didn't mean they'd make it.

Then why the hell was he agreeing to do this…?

Angel scoffed, _*Just look at her…*_

He did… those hauntingly beautiful aquamarine eyes boring into his… made the blood rush through his veins a million miles a minute.

_Right_, he thought, _that's why…_

"Where are you getting at…?" he finally said.

"I want us… to spend the night… together…" she breathed.

Angelus heard her heart sped up in desire… he gulped…

"Are you sure lover…?" he questioned in a hoarse loving tone, already feeling his craving rise.

Being called that by him should have upset her, angered her, been a turn off, but… it was his way of admitting that he was Angelus and that this pretend game was over. _That_ and the way he whispered it to her, had done something to her body that yearned to be touched by him.

Buffy nodded seductively entwining her fingers in his and led him up the stairs…

At least, for one night, if everything was to go to hell tomorrow… she'd have one of the men she loved, because that's how she saw them. Angel and Angelus though in the same body, were two different sides of the man that she loved equally… because they were part of her life's true love, her soul mate.

So… there's evil in everyone, now granted Angelus could be really vicious, but love _was_ blind. And when you truly love, you love the person with their faults and their virtues. If she were unsuccessful tomorrow… she'd leave this world happy because it'd be with the memory of this moment…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello awesome readers... so again sorry for the delay, have tons going on and find it hard to balance everything out. I have to let you know this chapter is mostly SMUT since it is their 'last' night together. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE review. Reviews equals fuel to hurry and give you guys more :)**_

_**Thank you for reading and please enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 10

_*She's kidding right… you're not really…*_ Angel thought hurtfully.

Angelus ignored him.

Buffy led Angelus up the stairs slowly… as if enjoying every little second of this night. Which she wanted to… for once in her messed up life, she wanted to be the bad girl and take what she wanted regardless of the consequences.

She glanced back seductively as he allowed himself to be led and he gave her the most genuine smile she had ever seen. In fact, she was sure that she'd never seen him give her that type of a smile before…

They were soon in the master bedroom where they'd slept in each other's arms just the night before. The tenderness of that moment made Buffy's heart flutter and she turned around to face him.

She grinned at his nervous posture; he couldn't believe he was nervous. May be it had to do with the fact that his guard was completely down and he stood emotionally bare to her as she was to him. As feeling this type of goodness was foreign to him, he knew what he felt was vulnerable.

Buffy's heart began to thump hard in his ears and as soon as the first wave of arousal hit him, he swept in slowly to capture her lips. The moment their lips connected they felt the world fall apart around them. There was nothing else in the entire universe that would ruin this moment.

They were for each other and they planned to make tonight count.

Angelus wanted desperately to make love to her, which was a concept hard to grasp considering the soul less situation, but something about them practically being made for each other, had a pull on him so indescribable that he somehow was able to become that 'man' for her.

Angel cringed as he knew what he was about to witness, would leave a whole in his heart.

Her heart sped up as their kiss grew hungry and desperate and as much as he was trying to take his time, their carnal desire was stronger. He quickly began to undress her as she made quick work of his clothes as well. They stood in minor clothing touching, gracing, and kissing each other's skin. They wanted to be able to savor the fire of each other.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered against her flesh.

"Ohhmm…" She moaned slightly, as he nibbled down her neck, collar bone and down the valley of her breasts as he expertly took them in his hands. He began to pull the material off with his teeth and she hummed at the sensation…

After pleasing her enough there, he licked a trail down her toned belly, swirling his tongue at the rim of the material there, that made her moan in satisfaction. That combined with the strong smell of arousal that was sweetly calling at him, made him groan in lust. The moment she'd suggested this he'd been instantly hard, but now… with her so willing, he was sure to break through his boxers from the strain she'd created.

In seconds he'd peeled her panties off and dove in to lick, taste and lap up her core; he growled pleased.

"God!" She trembled from the contact, she'd been completely ready for him already but him… doing this now, was pushing her over the edge quickly. The moment he pushed a finger, then two and three into her core, made her burst in delight.

"Mmmrrr Buffy…" he groaned as she melted for him.

"Angelus…" she cried as the shocks of waves left her body.

Her instantaneous surrender to him made his member jerk in excitement and the taste of her sweet juices made him growl in want, he picked her up against him and tossed them on the bed. He made a quick move of removing the last barrier between them and just before he attempted to dive in, she pushed him onto the bed kissing him passionately.

She knew he was trying to be gentle and give her what she'd expect, but with how he'd just made her feel; all she wanted was for him to take her to that peak now, but not before returning the favor.

She gazed at him hungrily then began biting at his skin softly as she raked her nails on his skin. He groaned from the feel… The moment she saw the trail down to his manhood her eyes darkened in lust as his did as well from gazing at her run her tongue over her lips in yearn.

"Good god Buffy…"he cried as she'd taken him into her mouth.

He was straining to not buck against her, as her heavenly mouth worked on him. He could hear her hum in satisfaction as she knew that she was very well pleasing him. The moment he began to tense in need of release, he stopped her… bringing her up for a scorching kiss.

They let their tongues dance and mate with each other as he positioned himself in place for what they both really wanted. She could feel him at the tip of her entrance and she was anxiously waiting for him to fill her. He smiled wickedly for a fraction of a second at her and then began pushing himself in slowly. So slowly that she was writhing of frustration… they then locked eyes and he whispered…

"I love you…" and before she could respond, he drove himself in… making them both throw their heads back in utter pleasure.

He began to slowly rock back and forth, in and out of her core as they both panted enjoying the feel of their intimate connection. He'd never understood the whole make love thing, but what he was feeling now, and could clearly see reflected in her eyes was an extraordinary sensation beyond belief.

It was a love of the body, mind and soul so consuming that he'd be surprised if it didn't burn them alive.

She began to meet him thrust for thrust with more force as her body began to tingle at the anticipated release… she was close. Her action made him want to be a little rougher but knew that she'd handle it. She let out a moan of agreement at his hard strokes and before she knew it… an electrifying sensation exploded in her tummy, her body began to tingle, and her toes began to curl. Her intense reaction made him vamp in satisfaction pushing him to a peak of his own and he came violently. He hid his demon face at the crook of her neck surprised he'd found some will to not bite her.

"That was amazing…" she breathed within ragged breath.

He nodded his head in her neck, she attempted to pull him up to look at him but he was refusing.

"Lover please…" she asked.

He pulled up hesitantly as his demon face refused to appease. She smiled warmly, she could see the hunger in his amber colored eyes, and she didn't want to deprive him of anything that would only bring them closer together.

She tilted her face to side exposing her neck and his face showed he was stunned. He then tried to remove himself from her but she stopped him…

"Don't hide from me…" she pleaded, "I want you to… I want you to make me yours…"

There was slight hesitation in his vampire features and then he got closer to her neck, he expected to smell fear, hear her heart miss a beat, but he felt nothing but her serene form and radiating love. This would be the first time he'd actually regretted not being human for her.

He placed a tender kiss as he prepared to pierce her skin, then he let his fangs grace her skin making her shiver and then allowed them to sink in…

"Ahh…" She moaned for the erotic feel of it, not one single sting of pain had she felt. Just the delicious feel of her core aching at the satisfaction it was bringing her.

He drank slowly making sure that she enjoyed it as much as he, suckling gently. Their suddenly was like an explosion within them as the sensation brought them to a climax unfamiliar to the both of them. He withdrew from her licking the punctures as they healed then as he face returned to human, he kissed her chastely on the lips.

As he pulled away from her lips she whispered, "I love you…" against them.

He smirked at her and then finally released their intimate hold on each other, to cuddle up and sleep. She was completely spent… she felt numb on all the right places and her heart felt almost at ease.

Angelus was in awe… there were just no words for this, but if it was his last night alive, well sort of alive… he was sure he'd die dam happy. The rest of the night enveloped them and they allowed themselves to let sleep claim their sated souls.

/

The next morning… Buffy woke to the smell of warm maple syrup and coffee. She opened her eyes slightly not pleased with the feeling that Angelus may have slipped out of her side but when she moved, she felt his naked body still entwined with hers. She turned around in his grip to face him then sighed…

"Morning…" she smiled.

"Good Morning…" he grinned.

_*What's good about it…*_ Angel retorted.

She remembered the smell that had sneaked up her nose, then looked to the end of the bed on a table to find some waffles and a cup of coffee.

She glanced at him raising an eyebrow, "Who knew you could be so Betty Crocker… how did you…"

He shrugged, "I can read a box you know…" he said almost offended.

Grateful at the gesture she threw herself on top of him for a morning kiss. Then she wrapped a sheet around her body reaching for the plate and the mug.

The end of the world should come more often she thought, if this is what she was to have expected.

Angelus waited for her to take a couple of bites before he was about to ruin their day, he watched her intently as she enjoyed her breakfast.

"You know it's rude to stare…" she said with her mouth full.

He smiled, "So…" he said playfully, then his expression changed.

She noticed the seriousness; she swallowed thickly then said, "What's going on…?"

"We need a plan…" he finally said.

She nodded continuing breakfast, "Well…" she began, "I have the axe thing, you have necklace thingy… will stick to what I said yesterday to have Giles research…"

"Are you ready to confront them…?" he asked, "because…"

"We have no choice…" she interrupted, her face showed hurt, "we'll need every hand we have on this…"

He nodded, "You'll have plenty with the LA crew here…"

"What?"

"I asked them to come…" he said, "you'll need them…"

"NO!" she argued, "I need them gone…"

"I don't think so…" he informed her, "we're all in this together… whether we triumph or fail this is as much of a fight for you as it is for us…"

"Us?"

"Heh… they're not that bad…"

She nodded, "Well we better get going if we want to be prepared for this fight…"

"We?" he questioned. He was sure she didn't want him around the others, that had been why they'd been sort of hiding here.

"Yes… WE…" she continued to finish her breakfast, "they don't get a say in this… I am _the_ slayer, and things are going to be done _my_ way…" she said determined.

Angelus lips curved into a smile. That's right he thought, the gang of imbeciles had hurt his mate and he could see a spark of anger mixed in with hurt. He knew she'd never physically hurt them, but at least he could tell that she was not going to let them get away with it.

Okay, Angel thought, he's actually lost her. After the way she'd acted he was damn positive that she was not going to be in any hurry to put his soul back… and why would she? She was getting what she wanted… a semi-normal relationship with the dark side of him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**LOVED this chapter if I do say so myself :) I think it came out exactly like I wanted which is weird because sometimes Buffy and Angel(us) have a different plan, but anyways... I hope you enjoy and please, please, please... Review!**_

_**I will love you forever if you do :) Thank you for reading and let me know your thoughts.**_

* * *

Chapter 11

Back at the Summers home…

Faith was accompanied by the Scoobies and the AI team coming home completely beaten up after an attempt at war that lasted till the first rays of sun. Everyone was either leaning against each other or helping someone steady themselves on their feet. Giles opens the front door when he heard them arrive and at their appearance he quickly questioned…

"What happened…?"

"It was a trap…" Faith said helping everyone get inside, "we need medical supplies…" she added, "bandages, alcohol, pain killers, materials, anything and everything…"

"Wha… but how…?" Giles continued.

"They were expecting us to show up…" Wes said helping some of the girls settle in the living room.

"We shouldn't off done this without the slayer…" Connor said, "we're lucky we all made it out alive with nothing but bruises and scrapes…"

"I agree…" Gunn added rubbing his shoulder, "this is bigger than any of us expected and we need _the_ slayer with us…"

Fred smacked Gunn on the arm as she gestured over to Faith…

"Not that you're not…" Gunn tried to explain.

"No…" Faith cut him off, "I'm not Buffy… I may be _a_ slayer, but she's _the_ slayer. I'm not cut out for this, this is her territory, she's the leader… I can't…"

"You're wrong…" Wes walked over to her, "I wouldn't have gone looking for you if we didn't need you…"

Faith was about to protest, but Giles gave her a smile as if asking her to just believe them, like they believed in her.

By this time the potentials started grumbling their agreement that they needed Buffy back, and with everyone's consensus… they decided that as soon as the wounded were patched up, a group of them would go in search of Buffy.

/

Buffy laughed… yeah it wasn't a laughing matter that she was pulling back and forth in the necrotempered whatever kind of glass car so that Angelus could get in, but the way he was waving her over to get closer and telling her to stop so he could get in… just made a tad funny.

_*Now be careful oh-mighty-evil-one, we don't want some Angelus fritters before the big fight…* _Angel laughed.

_Shut up!_

He finally jumped in and Buffy gave him a funny grin…

"Don't…" Angelus warned, "Not funny…"

Buffy giggled, "It's a little funny…"

Angelus gave her a dirty look and she leaned towards him to give him a kiss… his face softened.

_*Aww… you softy…*_ Angel made fun.

"Come on let's go before I change my mind about this…"

Buffy began to drive while saying confidently, "You won't…"

/

Faith, Gunn, Connor, Xander, Fred, Wes, Willow, and Dawn all were talking about were to begin their search in town for the slayer. They had a map out on the dinning room table as they all chose a location to look.

Anya, Lorne, and Andrew were put in charge of tending to the wounded and gathering supplies as the rest of the new put together gang, went out in search of Buffy.

As Faith opened the door for them to leave… in front of her stood the one and only, Buffy…

"Buffy…" Faith breathed out in a smile. In her excitement she reached her and pulled her in for a hug, before she realized that this was weird.

Buffy embraced her back, yes they'd had their issues, but it hadn't been her fault and they needed her.

"Faith…" Buffy finally said, then noticed the rest of the group behind her. Xander and Willow pulled her inside and sandwich hugged her together. She remained unmoving.

Wes gave her a hug hello, then made the introductions of the AI team, Gunn, Fred, Lorne, and Connor… The moment Buffy shook Connor's hand, something passed through them. A feeling of recognition that by the look that they gave each other, they apparently both had felt.

Angelus was waiting against the wall outside on the deck, when he felt it… that sensation that he always got with Buffy… pass through the three of them at the same time. Like Buffy, Connor, and him were somehow linked.

_What the…_ Angelus tried to shake off the feeling. _That was odd…_

_*God…*_ Angel dreaded _*Buffy… we didn't tell Buffy about Connor…*_

_Kind of not the time, don't you agree...?_

_*She's going to be upset at us… the one thing I always wanted with her, we had with someone else…*_

_It sure as hell doesn't feel like that…_

_*What do you mean…?*_

Then he heard her call him…

"Angelus… come in…" Buffy invited.

The gang all gasped and took a step back with the exception of Connor as he stood with his hands crossed over his chest.

A devilish grin curved his lips as he passed through the house's thresh hold in time to see everyone retreat.

Angelus chuckled, "Thank you for the conscious compliment of your fear…" he eyed them amused.

_*Don't be a jerk…*_ Angel warned.

_They deserve more than that so don't start…_ he retorted.

Angelus placed himself right behind Buffy where he knew she could feel him, hovering protectively over her.

"Buffy…" Giles said shocked.

"How can you…" Xand began.

"What are you…" Will tried to say.

"Are you OUT of your mind, Buffy…" Dawn said walking in.

The AI team glared at Angelus but other than that… said nothing else.

"Enough!" Buffy practically shouted.

Buffy stood in the center of the room a little anger brewing inside her; everyone was watching her in awed confusion. Soon, the strong smell of blood made Angelus vamp out, making them jump… Buffy gave him a tender look and he made his features shift back.

He shrugged in an oops kind of way and Buffy rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright…" Buffy began, "this is the way things are going to go. _We_ have a plan…" she gestured to her and Angelus, "those of you who want to help us great, if you have a problem with Angelus being on _my_ side… then there's the door."

The scoobies stared like they couldn't believe their eyes and ears… as Buffy made her way back to Angelus.

"Buffy…" Xand began carefully but stopped when Angelus snarled staring daggers at him. Buffy thought about elbowing him for acting like a kid, but if they were going to make _them_ work, now and/or in the future, they needed to portrait a united front.

Faith went to stand by Buffy's side making her stand… Buffy smiled gratefully at her. She was the only one other person that could understand what being the slayer was like. Connor followed suit standing by his father's side, and soon so did the rest of the AI team.

Dawn, Giles, Xander and Willow stood across from the group…

Willow stepped forward… "I just have one question Buffy…"

"What is that…" she answered.

"What happened to the us, the _we_ being the Scooby gang… a unit… the bestests of friends who made decisions together…?"

There was a flash of hurt in Buffy's face then she masked it, "There's no _we_ in _'the vampire slayer'_ and I'm done pretending like their could be…"

Willow got the hint nodding, as she looked down at her feet… the moment that it had mattered for them to trust her and be that kind of friends for her, they'd kicked her out of her own home. She had the right to be upset, but this wasn't the time to get into it.

Will raised her gaze to look at Buffy, "What do you need us to do…?"

Buffy took that as the go ahead that they were in and then pulled out the scythe and handed it to Giles. Where the hell she'd been hiding it this whole time, who knows. Everyone surrounded him as he inspected it and she said…

"I found it by the vineyard… Caleb was hiding it. I think it's a very powerful weapon the first didn't want us to find, but I need more information about it to know how to better use it…"

Giles and Willow nodded and made their way to research. Angelus stepped around Buffy tossing the necklace to Wes, and the scrolls to Fred.

"I stole that from Wolfram & Hart before I came here… Lilah said Buffy would need it here…"

"Lilah…" Wes questioned, "but she's dead…"

"Yeah…" he said like what's your point, "caught that… now let's get to it. Use your decoding ex-watcher magic and find out what it does…"

Wes nodded and Fred followed him in the direction Giles and Will had gone…

Faith turned to face Buffy, "Is this really how you want things to go…?" she questioned of her being the meanest she's ever seen her.

Buffy sighed in a let's not go there again way, then said, "Yes… for now it is…"

There was tons of research to do so the best thing they all could do right now was help with the research of these two weapons. Something inside her though told her that this was going to work out…

/

The sun had just finished setting when Spike pulled up in his new car to an unknown area of Sunnydale… he loved the emptiness of it all. He'd driven the whole way straight from LA back… He had his instructions. All he needed now was to see them through and he would hopefully get his reward.

His humanity… he wanted it, no… he needed it… he wanted to become the type of man that Buffy would love. It was the only way to beat out Angel, if he became the one thing that Buffy would want, she'd hopefully choose him.

He smiled as he tossed his cigarette… tomorrow night was the big fight and he was going to be needed.

/

Angelus told Buffy he'd be right back and walked out of the house… He broke into the house next door to Buffy's making his way to the master bedroom. He wanted to make sure it was livable inside since apparently they were to have another night for rest before they went into the fire…

Once he made sure it was good, he said to himself…

_We need to talk…_ Angelus began sitting on the side of the bed.

_*I know…*_ was all Angel said.

_I don't know if we'll make it out of this big bad fight, but if we do…_ Angelus paused, _I'll make sure they put your soul back…_

_*What, why…?*_

_Because you're the better man for her… I may love her but in the end I am still evil; I belong in the darkness and she doesn't…_

_*I disagree…*_ Angel said, _*I am not the better man, I am half the man she wants… you've been able to give her a happiness that I couldn't. That may not be everything but it's a start, the rest… I can coach you in…*_

Angelus laughed and shook his head, _I'm giving in… can't you see. The one and only time that I'd give anything for anyone is now… I'll do it for her._

_*No… __**You**__ don't understand… having my soul will only make things go back to the way they were… One moment of pure happiness and then it's you all over again. What's the point? She's happy with you…*_

Angelus sighed, _Am I to understand neither one is going to give in?_

_Seems like it…_ Angel chuckled.

_I'm still making them put it back…_

_*And I'll probably lose it the same freakin night…*_

They both sighed… they were obviously not going to get anywhere. One thing they did agree on was that they were both ready to give it all up for their soul mate.

/

Buffy sat in her bedroom staring at a blank piece of paper… there was so many things that she wanted to say but couldn't find the words to put it together. She took a deep breath then began…

_Dear Dawn,_

_I don't know which will be the circumstances in which you will end up reading this letter… but if you are, either way I know I'm dead. If I'm dead because of the fight, please… don't bring me back. I don't think I'd survive it. But if that didn't kill me, I know I'll be by Angelus side._

Deeper breath… and she continued writing…

_If all goes as planned… I won't be needed. There will be other slayers so the world will be safe and protected. But I need you to know that I'm tired. I'm tired of putting the world first than my real wants. I want Angel or Angelus, however you want to see it. I know you won't understand and that you'll hate me for making you be the one to tell Giles and the rest, but this is me taking my destiny in my hands. I am willing to give up my life for the man I love… Even if that means becoming the one thing I despise most. I'm ready… I'm ready to do it for him._

_Don't ever doubt my love for you… I love you, Dawn, a lot._

_-Buffy_

Buffy folded the piece of paper and put it in an envelope. She could feel him coming…

"Ready lover…" Angelus said.

"Sure… for what?" she questioned.

"I don't know if you've realized this but unless you want to have the worst sleep of your life… I'm not letting you sleep here…"

Buffy smiled at him, "and where do you suppose we…"

"Next door…" he grinned, "I broke in…"

"That's a crime you know…" she joked.

"So sue me…" he shrugged, "now are you coming willing or do I need to toss you over my shoulder and carry you there…"

Buffy stepped up defiantly, "you wouldn't…"

Angelus scoffed then growled playfully tossing her over his shoulder… He jumped out the window gracefully as she shrieked and laughed in disbelieve, then he climbed up into the other house's window, tossing her on the bed.

"You were saying…" he said.

"Well that was… new…" she laughed, "well… are you going to tuck me in…" she said seductively.

He gave her one of his award winning smiles, and began to unbutton his shirt… Buffy got on her knees on the bed and removed his hands, unbuttoning it herself as she said…

"Let me…" then swooped in taking his lips kissing them swollen while then allowing his tongue to come in to massage and tease hers in her mouth.

_God…_ Angelus growled. The way this woman made him ache in want was going to be the second death of him…

Buffy _hummed_. His growl had created the rumble in his throat to create a wave of pleasurable spasms to break through her body in yearn…

_Just…_ they thought, _one more night…_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello awesome readers... so I think not my best work but I have read it over and over again and I just don't how to make it better. I hope that this is just myself being hard on myself to please you, but I guess you guys will let me know. PLEASE let me know what you think...**_

_**Love all your reviews :) Happy reading and sorry it took longer than I expected. I'm planning maybe 1-2 chapters and epilogue :) What do you guys think? Anyways, enough of my blabbing and onto the reading...**_

* * *

Chapter 12

Buffy and Angelus were thoroughly kissing each other, she loved that she was the only one to get to see this side of Angelus; she knew he hated it, but because he loved her, he knew it was necessary. He just relished in the fact that she accepted him… the real him, evil and all, the whole package. And it was because she was this amazing that he didn't mind showing her how much she affected him.

Someone suddenly opened the door then…

"Hey Buffy we… uh… oh shit! Sorry…" Faith said turning quickly around covering her eyes.

Angelus rolled his eyes and snarled as Buffy gasped and hid in his chest… "Thank you very much for the mood kill…" he accused annoyed in a deathly tone.

"I… am… so… sorry… I would've never assumed that…"

"Faith!" Buffy yelled, "Just… give us a sec…"

Angelus climbed off of her putting on his shirt and then handed hers to Buffy…

"I'll go check how everyone else…" Angelus began, a foul mood creeping on him.

"Not necessary…" Buffy said, "What's up…?" she said to Faith as she turned back around to face them.

"I just had an encounter with the First…" she said slightly embarrassed, "it just made me face some things… what I did to you. I just want you to know that I'm sor…"

"I know…" Buffy told her approaching her, "its okay… things happen for a reason. Just… you're okay now right?"

/

Angelus stood out of the way as the slayers had their conversation… his expression showed he was ready to kill someone, but inside all he felt was lust and love for his slayer. He may have shown Buffy his sort of good side, but that didn't mean he was going to go with the bonding with her friends…

_*This is good…* _Angel said, _*they needed to clear the air…*_

_I need a different type of clearing… _Angelus responded glancing down at himself.

_*Oh, shut up… that's my normal stance, you'll deal…*_

_Yeah… not okay with that…_

/

"I am…" Faith said nodding her head, "staying locked up does that to you…"

Buffy smiled, "Well I'm glad… I mean, not that you had to be locked up to change, but that you did…"

"Yeah…" Faith said eyeing an uncomfortable Angelus, "anyway… sorry for barging in… we should get some rest. Tomorrow's the big night…"

"Yeah… night…" Buffy said.

"Good night…" Faith said as she slipped out.

"Well that wasn't awkward…" Angelus said pulling Buffy against him, pressing her groin against his firm arousal, "Now… where were we…?"

Buffy allowed him to pull her, and as he tried to pick up where they left off by wanting to kiss her… she asked…

"Who's Connor…?" Not the best timing, she knew, but she needed to know.

_*Oh ooh…* _Angel tensed.

_Fucken great… _Angelus cursed himself, _well there goes the mood, that's for sure…_

He attempted to get himself out of the topic, "The kid you met with the gang obviously…"

Buffy pulled herself out of his embrace, her face serious, "you know that's not what I meant…"

Angelus sighed, "It's soul boy's fault…"

_*Wow… real mature of you Angelus…*_

_It's true…_

"Soul boy…?" Buffy asked.

"Connor is Darla's and his…mine, well… _our_ kid…" he said taking a seat on the side of the bed, forearms to his knees.

Buffy began to pace… why was he referring to Angel as a second person? Wait… Darla…? She stopped.

_*Oh God… she's not going to forgive us… she's…*_

_Shut up! You're making me worry crazy…_

"Darla…?" Buffy said looking at Angelus straight in the eye… her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

Angel knew that if he could feel his heart break… it would right at this moment. He didn't regret his son, but to see her like this… hurt.

Angelus stood to embrace her, but she put up her hand to stop him… "I… I just need a minute…" she said.

He nodded… what could he do or say to make _it_... _this_ better.

Buffy tried to process it… it hurt… but not as bad as she thought it would. Could it be because of how she had felt when they'd shook hands? That his presence of goodness gave her ease, that his soul gave her some kind of recognition…?

She turned around to face a mortified looking Angelus… "Why did you say soul boy… why did you refer…"

"Because we are two different sides of the same man…" Angelus interrupted, "both polar extremes you could say… the rugrat was conceived under his watch…"

_*Way to throw me under the bus…*_

Buffy nodded, "Right…" what else could she say? She understood the difference between the two… she'd lived it for God's sake, both types of different passionate loves and as much as she was trying to hold onto the feeling of betrayal… something inside her just wouldn't let her.

"Let's… let's just go to bed…" Buffy finally said.

_*What? Bed? That's it…*_

Angelus raised an eyebrow as she slid under the covers, tugging at his hand…

"Okay…?" he slipped of his shirt off and slid under the covers with her. He expected her to not want to cuddle when he pulled her near, but she molded her body against his, sighing…

"Love you…"

He kissed her temple as he spooned her and answered, "Love _you_…"

Guess this was as far as they were going to discuss Connor today…

/

Early the next morning…

"Thank you for being here…" Giles said as he served himself a cup of tea and did the same for Wesley.

"You're welcome…" Wes said taking the tea, "seeing as this might be our last day on earth, if we fail… don't you have anything stronger…?"

Giles laughed, "I do…" he pulled out an old bottle of scotch that he'd been holding for years waiting for the perfect moment, "I'd been waiting for the right time to open this, but I guess there is no such thing so…" he pulled out two glasses and poured…

They toasted their glasses… it was nice. A couple of old friends, having a drink worst of circumstances, but still…

"Mmmm…" Wes swirled the liquor in the glass while taking a sip, "smoky and smooth…"

"Yes…" Giles said, "Should be… it's the best…"

Wes nodded, switching to battle mode, "So do you think the girls are ready…?"

"Well…" he sighed, "the instincts and the moves are there… what's lacking is there confidence, but let's hope that Willow pulls this off and we should have the real deal in our hands…"

"Let's hope…" Wes said.

"Let's hope…" Giles agreed.

"Way to have confidence on your team…" Spike said walking in to the dining room joining them.

"What are you doing here Spike…? And how did you even get in here?" Wes quickly got up, ready to attack.

"I snuck in last night…" he answered ready to fight him when…

Giles stopped him, "He's been working with us… he got a tip on some information about the First, so he had to leave…"

"Where, with who, why would we believe you?" Wes questioned.

"Look you bloke…" Spike began, his temper rising when Giles stepped in again.

"Because he has a soul now…"

"A soul…?" Wes eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah… and the information I was given by my contacts, tells me I'm playing key part in this fight… It's why I'm here." Thank you Wolfram & Hart, he thought.

Wes crossed his arms and said nothing. Even if he had a soul, he just didn't feel that he could trust him, but he'd have to at least pretend.

"And what is this key part…?" Giles asked.

"The amulet…" Spike said picking up the bottle of scotch drinking, "I'm to be the one to wear it…"

_*That's not like him…*_ Angel said listening.

_It's because it's not…_

"I don't think so Spikey…"Angelus said joining them with Buffy by his side.

Spike cringed at the image of Angelus holding onto Buffy possessively, but he masked it. Buffy looked up at Angelus in confusion.

"I actually think that's a stupendous idea…" Gunn said, "why not let the vampire wear it…"

_*Of course he'd say that…*_

"Thank you… whoever you are…" Spike grinned.

"Shut up Gunn…" Angelus growled.

"He may be our only choice Mr. Flamin Evil One…" Lorne said coming in.

"And why's that…?" Buffy questioned, taking the words right out Angelus mouth.

Fred came in with scrolls in hand while saying; "Because it says that for it to work it must be worn by someone with a soul, but more than human…" she finished looking up from the papers.

Wes looked at her with love; she'd figure out the translation for the last word they couldn't make out.

_*That would have left only Me, if I had my soul, Spike, Buffy, and…*_

"That makes me the candidate…" Buffy said quickly stepping forward.

_Connor…_

_*Connor…*_

Angelus noticed Connor about to put himself out there as a candidate, but Angelus glared with a fiery warning; defying him to go against him. Connor wasn't the type to listen to his father, either one, but there was something in that look that had been so powerful… that it put him in his place fast. Well that, and that witch put a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head in no…

/

The moment Willow place her hand on Connor… she got a vision… _she saw Angel and Buffy in what seemed like a small apartment, dark, not very lighted. They were acting awkward around each other…_

_So how does the mature plan go? I call you, you call me? What?_

_We stay in touch, just not…_

_Literally, funny… Okay, I'd better…_

_Right, remove the temptation…_ Images of Buffy and Angel making love then swiftly came forward…

Willow gasped and let go. She stared in shock at the young man… He gazed at her with confused brilliant orbs, a very familiar brilliant…

"No…" she said to herself, "It can't be…"

/

"No can do Buff…" Xander said looking to the scrolls from over Fred's shoulder.

"Why not…?" Buffy began to argue.

"It's… it's…" Fred began.

"Volatile…" Wes filled in, "that much we do know… it could be… deadly…"

"This is where I come in…" Spike stepped up.

Buffy eyed him with worry. She cared about him, after everything that he'd done for her, it was hard not to. And she didn't want to lose him… he was a friend.

"No…" Buffy said after a moment determined, "I'm sure I can…"

"You'll wear it…" Angelus said to Spike against Buffy's wishes, "It's your mission, isn't it?"

Spike nodded with a smirk, "Glad we're all on board…"

Buffy was about to protest when Angelus pulled her slightly to face him, pleading with his eyes for her not to argue. The look was so intense that Buffy felt herself tremble from the inside… He only became this vulnerable man for her, she knew she could, should argue… but not wanting to make a scene in front of everybody, she just nodded slightly.

_*Thank the powers that she agreed…*_

_Yeah… for a moment there I was sure she'd argue…_

_*Yeah… I thought so too…*_

"Wait a minute…" Giles said, "How did Angelus get here seeing that there's light out…?"

Willow made her presence known, "It's a spell…" she said sort of proud glancing at Buffy, "It's temporary protection from the sun…"

Buffy knew Willow was going out of her way to make up for what they'd done, but she wasn't ready to forgive them just yet. Willow looked at Buffy oddly… sometime today she'd have to speak to Giles, this had to be impossible.

"Yeah…" Connor said, "Neat little trick… anyway when do we get to go…?" he said getting to the point.

Buffy turned around to face everyone… "Just before sundown we'll head there… Let's go over the plans… who has…"

"Here…" Wood said with Faith by his side. Right… she thought, with her being all the First and Angelus involved, aside from the potentials, she'd forgotten about the principal's involvement in all this.

"Who are you?" Angelus glared, but Buffy put her hand on his string into his gorgeous eyes asking for trust. He twitched his lips in disapproval but nodded.

They laid them out on the table and everyone joined surrounding the table. This was that time for last minute review and tweaks… it was nice… the Scooby gang and the AI team all working together.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello all ;) So I've been a little emotional and somewhat busy with finals, which explains my delay in updates. I apologize for that... as far as the emotional part ... well let's just say some of the reviews in my other stories, kind of made me sad and it hurts my muse. But it seems back on track now and am totally excited about your response to this chapter.**_

_**So please voice it :)**_

_**Updates should come more fluently now that I may have time, so bare with me.**_

* * *

Chapter 13

Right then…

After much arguing on who was to stand in the first line of battle… they'd all settle for _the_ demanding personalities of… Buffy and Angelus spearing the attack, backed by Spike, Faith, Connor, Wesley, Gunn, and then the rest of all the potentials, who if the spell worked, would be the real deal in slayers.

Hopefully with the amount of fire power down in the hell mouth, they wouldn't let anyone escape into the outside, but should that happen. Their second front was to be ready with Giles and Wood, Xander and Dawn, Anya and Andrew, Lorne was to help with a vocal distraction should the situation call for it, but if not, then he was to be driving the get a way bus, while Kennedy, Fred and Willow set up for the spell and would join the fight there after…. So this… was it…

The town was finally completely deserted, Xander pulled up a bus in front of the house for everyone to get on board. Whatever little belongings they were trying to hopefully take with them, had been tied to the top and stashed in the bottom. Lucky for all, Xander had stolen one of those cool buses used for traveling. Buffy had been adamant of everyone taking anything that meant something to them because that is all they were going to have left.

/

In the mean time, Willow had requested a moment away with Giles and Wesley at the now empty next door house, where half of them had rested…

"Thank you for giving me a minute, I know this is probably not the time to bring this up but I needed to tell someone…"

"Sure…" Wes said.

"What's going on Willow…?" Giles asked.

She fiddled with her hands, "I don't even know how to… it just doesn't make any sense… but… I think, actually I'm _sure_, Connor is Buffy's and Angel's son…"

"_WHAT_…" Giles said taken, he wasn't sure what he expected to hear her say, but it was not what he was hearing.

"That's impossible Willow… I was there… when Darla came pregnant to us… he's Darla's and…" Wes explained.

"Look…" she cut him off, "I know how this sounds okay, it's crazy… but when I touched him… I saw them. Buffy and Angel, you know, getting it on and why would I see something like _that_… from the _kid_…?"

Giles and Wes stared at each other thoughtfully.

"He has a soul…." She went on, "and have you seen his eyes… he's the depiction of his father with Buffy's eyes and spirit… I can _feel_ it…"

Giles shook his head, what the hell did this mean? Why was he here then if that was the case…? "Have you told any of the three of them…?" he asked.

"No…" she paused, "I… I just have my doubts, I mean I can feel it in my gut that I'm right, but what kind of explanation can I give her?" she said somewhat frustrated, "It's not like I can be like _hey Buffy, so yeah Connor's your son but some other woman had him; but congrats on being a mother…_"

Giles stared wide eyed, "Yeah… not the best way to break this kind of news…"

"And we should at least make sure we are right…" Wes added still skeptically.

"We may not even make it past today…" Willow said, "She should know…"

The three processed that thought, there was a good possibility that if they survived and Buffy found out after the fact, that she'd want to kill them for not telling her sooner. But Willow was right, what kind of reasoning could they put behind the fact that she hadn't been able to bear her and the love of her life's own son?

/

Everyone boarded the bus nervously… they were all willingly driving to their death but no one seemed to acknowledge it. It was better that way, they need to stay focused on the fact that this fight was happening and that they'd come out victorious rather than think… that this was where life ended.

_* Take care of her…*_ Angel thought to him _*Stay with her at all times, the thought that someth…*_

_Who the hell do you think you're talking to…?_ Angelus said insulted.

_*I'm just…*_

_I know…_ Angelus thought powerfully to him. She was their sole purpose for living. Her first death had almost broken him. Angel luckily had tapped into Angelus non-caring emotions to suppress it, but that unfortunately had meant that Angelus had to take on the whole pain… and the agony he'd endured, he wasn't even sure how he'd survived. It had been worse than the time she'd sent him to the hell dimension or any of his suffered torture… all put together.

"Ready lover…?" he asked in half a smirk.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" she grinned back.

The drive there was pretty silent until Lorne parked up by the school and said gulping, "You know guys… the end of the world don't go with my outfit…" a nervous smile on his lips.

They all sort of laughed and started getting off the bus…

"Let's kick some ass…" Faith said while the potentials followed to their destination. They all soon stood in the cross connection of four hallways in a circle as they all wondered if they should be saying goodbye…

Giles, Wes, and Willow made a gesture to speak, when Connor interrupted…

"Are we really going to get all mushy over this? It's just one of many fights we'll come up against…?"

Angel felt like rolling his eyes…

"Kids?" Angelus voiced.

"I agree with Puppy Junior here…" Spike added.

The ex-watchers and the witch attempted again when Buffy spoke…

"Aside from this being _my_ duty… just know that I'm glad it's you fighting by my side, now let's get moving. We don't have much sun time left…"

Kennedy quickly pulled Willow away to set up. Fred pulled Wesley against her surprising him with a kiss that was long overdue with their unspoken attraction and left after the two girls.

"Come on Junior…" Spike called to Connor, and after giving him a questioning look. He shrugged it off and followed the vampire.

Wood gestured to Giles to get moving and had no choice but to follow reluctantly, there had not been a moment to share with Buffy the discovered news. Gunn took Wes' hand in a brotherly battle hold as they nodded walking off to position. By this time the rest of the team had left.

Buffy had given Xander a look of 'take care of my sister' while also reminding him with that stare to give Dawn that letter she'd written, he nodded back parting ways and then soon it was just the two of them…

_*Tell my beloved that I love her… always will…*_ Angel said.

Angelus did not want to but Soul Boy had a point, this wasn't for him but for his other self…

"Buffy, I Lov…" he began but was cut off by the passionate bruising, yet tender lips of hers taking his. Her lips moved lovingly and with emotion as she nudged for entrance into his mouth while caressing the hairs at the nape of his neck. He growled in pleasure wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. He'd been taken at first but had quickly responded allowing her into him. Their tongues seemed to massage and elicit other desires in the other, almost forgetting were they were and what they were about to do. But that's just the way it was between them… a love so consuming that they could make the entire world disappear, leaving them to only be aware of each other's needs.

Buffy pulled away panting, giving him a smile…

"Quickie…?" He questioned hopeful.

She tipped her head in a 'seriously?' kind of way.

"Right…" he winked, "after then…"

They began walking into position, but right before they were to get to the seal, Angelus tried to tell her again what Mr. Righteous One had wanted…

"Buffy, I…"

"Don't…"she stopped him, she knew what he was trying to do and after _SO_ many goodbyes from him, well Angel technically; she couldn't take another one. Regardless of the different circumstances, "I don't want to heart it… I know we're going to win… don't you?"

He understood the familiarity of the situation and why she didn't want to let him tell her he loved her, so he just said… "I do…" confidently.

"So no goodbyes…" she said with finality while grabbing his hand.

"Never…" he answered while bringing the top of her palm up to kiss it. And he was being honest; as long as he was capable of it… he would never leave her side, in this life or the next.

The group was all gathered around the seal as Buffy and Angelus walked hand in hand. Nobody said a word… the plan was now in motion so they needed to get going. The girls all cut their hands making fists over the seal to open it… Angelus could pick out the smell of her lovers blood and he shifted into game face…

The moment it opened… Angelus and Buffy were the first to walk in, quickly followed by Connor, Faith, Wes, Gunn, and Spike… the girls joined them swiftly after, as they took in the sight of being inside the hell mouth.

It didn't take long for the demons to notice their intruders, and as they did, they made their way up to attack…

War was now upon them…

/

The others waited patiently as they could hear the battle happening already… snarls, followed by commotion and commands flooded the hall ways… they were all ready for any that got past them, but they were falsely hoping it didn't come to that…

Giles and Wood saw Kennedy run past them with the axe; they hoped that meant the girls were all slayers now.

/

Kennedy called out Buffy's name and threw the axe to her… she took hold of it and fought. They had already lost a couple of the girls but for the most part the group was intact and the line was being held.

Connor had spotted from the corner of his eye the kind of fighting machine that this team was… they were kicking ass and he was impressed, but not as impressed as he had been of his father and his ability to read that woman's mind and movements. Their fighting around each other almost seemed as graceful as a coordinated dance. His father knew what Buffy was going to do next, and she knew what he was going to do next. It was an amazing thing to watch…

Caught off guard for a moment… a vamp attacked the side of his ribcage, injuring it. He was able to fight him off easily, but as he killed him… the momentum of it pushed him back making him lose his footing, falling off the cliff…

Buffy was the one to notice first and quickly reached out for him; grabbing his hand securely… the moment her hand connected with his as he dangled off of her… she got a vision…

_**Angel? This is the first time I ever felt this way…**_

_**What way?**_

_**Just like I've always wanted to. Like a normal girl, falling asleep in the arms of her normal boyfriend… It's perfect.**_

Sleep claims her… _she dreams about the most beautiful four year old boy she's ever seen, as he's sweetly smiling at her, while calling her mommy, waving his little hands at her in the air…_

The scene swiftly changes to her leaving Angel Investigations…_ with his promise of making things work…_

_Months after her return to Sunnydale and her relationship with Angel being stable and growing, she finds out she's pregnant… she plans on telling Angel that day, but finds out he was helping save someone from a demon and died in the process…_

_Her despair and sorrow is so much that she doesn't think that she can continue living, but the reminder of the life growing inside her, helps her hold it together…_

_She sees herself pregnant in a mirror, smoothing out a dress over her growing belly tenderly…_

_Soon she's giving birth and the sight of her baby boy is the reminder of his father, which is uncanny, though not his lovely sparkling eyes… love quickly becomes a word with a new meaning to her…_

_She sees herself sitting on bench while watching her son play in a sand box, when something pulls him under, she follows right after without hesitation, but whatever has them… takes them both… taking their lives…_

_**Buffy wakes with a startle still in Angel's arms and slips out of his grasp… Doyle finds her crying and offers to take her to someone who can help.**_

_**She's standing before the Oracles and she explains that she doesn't want to lose both men she loves in her life. She begs with desperation for them to let her have her love and her son… They tell her that the price will be steep, and before they explain what the consequences will be… she agrees. The only question she asks is, "Will I get them back alive eventually?"**_

_**When they answered her with a yes, she tells them to do whatever it takes… the time is then turned to her sleeping in bed, as she vaguely remembers Angel slipping out to talk to Doyle.**_

She gasps as tears fill her eyes still holding; who she know knows, is _her_ son… and apparently by his stare, so does he. Enwrapped in the moment she'd just had of the vision, she misses Angelus holding Connor's other hand, as it becomes clear for him too.

They both pull him swiftly up… and continue to attack the never ending pile of vamps, when Spike begins to glow.

Faith, Gunn and Wes quickly start ushering everybody out… as the earth begins to shake.

"Connor!" Angelus yelled, "GO! Get out of here…"

Connor stares with emotion at Buffy who's speaking barely above whisper to Spike… Angelus grabs him by the arm and leads him up the stairs, while saying more firmly, "Now…"

He stares at the woman he knows is his mother and the last thing he wants is to leave her side, Angelus notices and he sighs grabbing Buffy's hand… She tries to pull from his grip because she doesn't want to let Spike die…

Spike nods he's okay and tells her to go but her legs don't move.

"Buffy… we gotta move…" Angelus says somewhere between desperate and angry.

She's still non-responding until she hears Connor say, "_Mom please…_"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello everyone... So I had tried to put up this chapter up yesterday but I don't know if it was my computer or fanfiction that had the issue but hadn't been able to. Anyway... at least now it is working :) So I just gotta say that I really hope you like this chapter, kind of nervous about it. A lot questions being answered... I think I have one more chapter that needs to go up and I hope the story has only gotten better and not disappoint.**_

_**Please... let me know what you think :) Your reviews are the coolest part of my day and enjoy...**_

_**Love ya all for following ^_^**_

* * *

Chapter 14

_*Get her out of here!*_ Angel all but growled.

Like if Angelus needed to be told that more than once, he'd been milliseconds away from tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her out kicking and screaming if need be.

The earth was falling apart beneath them as the three of them ran out of there… high and fast jumps as they went from building to building. The sun protection spell, was slowly fading and Angelus could feel his skin getting hot… As if on cue, both Connor and Buffy noticed after jumping on the roof of the bus and Connor broke through the back bus window as Buffy tossed Angelus in with an arm swing into it…

The brutal reminder that Buffy as the slayer was stronger than him, hadn't sit too well with his big ego pride… even if he'd been happy for her saving his life.

Then soon, as he attempted to get up in the now stopping bus… something happened… his chest tightened, his brain felt like it was about to explode, and the piercing sound flaring in his mind was just more than he could take…

_*Ahh…*_

_Ahh…_

_*What on earth…*_

_is happening…?_

_*The…!*_

_pain…!_

/

The bus came to a swerving stop and Connor and Buffy realized that everyone on it was trying to find out what was happening to Angelus…

_The two become one… the two become one… the two become one… _he heard in whispers in his head right before all the pain was suddenly gone…

/

Spike felt the rest of the light consume him… his mouth filling with ashes as his chest seemed to burst into fire with the place. He could feel the pain of agony as he saw the hell mouth fall apart and just as soon as it came... it stopped then he felt nothing.

_Nothing…_

There was a swift swooshing of air and he was suddenly being deposited on a carpeted floor of a nicely ventilated building.

"Bloody hell…" he cursed as he attempted to stand up… a panel of Senior Partner lackeys were surrounding the fall of his arrival.

He glanced up at them annoyed, "You could have made my arrival less painful you stupid suit wearing blokes!" He dust himself off.

"Our apologies Mr. Spike…" Lilah began walking towards him, "we weren't advised till last minute of your quick arrival. May we get you something to…"

"No…" he said cutting her off, "I'm fine…"

"Well Mr. Spike…" Lindsey started…

"Drop the mister kid…" he said walking to him.

"Of course, Spike…" he handed him a folder, "why don't we get you settled in, into your office as the new CEO of Wolfram and Hart…" he grinned.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about…" he smirked back while entering the new office space he was to partake.

Sure as hell going to enjoy it here… he thought, at least just up until I get my Shanshu prophecy fulfilled…

/

Buffy began to desperately try to get to Angelus when her sister stopped her…

"What the hell Buffy…?" she screamed waving a piece a paper at her. Buffy recognized it… it was the letter she'd written.

"Now is not the time Dawn…" she dismissed her as she tried to climb the bus, but Dawn pulled her attention back to her.

"No…" she continued, "you want to die…? Have you that much literally… lost it that you want to be an alive dead monster…? Why Buffy? _WHY_?"

At the final words everyone stared at Buffy… they all understood exactly what Dawn was saying and what that meant. An uncomfortable silence settled in all as Connor pulled Angelus to his feet.

"B…" Faith began, "How can yo…?"

"Buffy…?" Will questioned trying to get an answer.

"This can't possibly…" Giles thought out loud, it was his worst fear coming to reality.

"Buffy wouldn't…" Xand tried to believe.

Murmurs filled the air from the rest of the group and Wesley, Gunn, Wood, and Fred escorted the other slayers back onto the bus. This was a private moment between close friends and had nothing to do with the other slayers.

_***What the hell just happened…?* **_the vampire questioned getting off the bus _***Good God what was that… what is this?* **_

The thoughts seemed to be singular and his body felt… felt… human… wait, _human?_

Connor felt _so_ off… he knew he'd been a brat before but now… there was a sense of peaceful completion that filled him with, God did he dare say it, the feeling of being loved…

"Buffy… something's not right…" he began saying while feeling down his body and staring at his hands. He then abruptly stopped… to gaze at everyone's dazed faces, "what'd I miss?"

"This is all _your_ fault…" Dawn cried shaking the letter at him, throwing it in his face. He scanned the contents quickly and as if his current situation couldn't get any more confusing… he didn't know what to do, say, or feel…

Buffy was willing to give up her humanity… to be with _him_… whoever or whatever that was right now.

There was too much going on that needed to be answered/explained and no one to provide the answers to them.

"Not necessarily warrior…" an older Oracle woman said appearing… clouding the sky as she moved closer before them.

The now crossbreed vampire completely confused out of his mind turned to where the voice came from…

"What is it with you fucking blueish gold looking people and you constantly messing with my fucken life…?" he growled.

"Who are you…?" Giles questioned.

"What are you, fo reals?" Faith chimed in confused.

"Oracles…" Buffy said facing her angry mob of friends, with the exception of a couple "what now…?" she stared back at the woman.

"You've earned it…" the Oracle said, "you're right to be together…"

The comment that came to his head was… like we were waiting for your approval, but what he actually said was… "So who am I? Angel or Angelus?"

Buffy gazed at him oddly but then she saw it… his eyes were neither Angel's or Angelus'… could it be…? She wondered.

"Both…" the Oracle said, "you are _one_…" she continued, "no longer a monster but not human either. The champion must remain to fulfill his duties to the world…"

"But how?" Buffy questioned hopeful.

"Selflessness…" the woman said, "_your_ love conquered the demon inside him, bring _them_ into common ground as to what they would sacrifice for _you_…" she paused, "each other…"

There were some sounds of astonishment from the group and the Oracle continued…

"Then… there was you, the valiant slayer, though it would have been against the rules of nature for you to turn… the action and final decision to become the thing you where born to kill… was the proof of _the_ ultimate sacrifice…"

Angel/us made his way to Buffy pulling her into a tight embrace while giving her a passionate yet thorough kiss… he didn't know what he was, but what he did know, was that he could be with Buffy… just the way they'd always wanted.

As his parents kissed, Connor stepped closer to the woman and asked… "and what of me? Why couldn't I just have stayed with my mother…?"

The woman turned to him and said, "You know the answer to that… she would have lost you both and she decided to take matters into her own hands by making a deal with my children…"

Angel/us and Buffy had stopped kissing and Buffy added responding… "to walk away from you both to have you be delivered to me at some point in time…" she smiled now remembering, a tear running down her cheek, "better to have you now than not at all…" Buffy smiled apologetically to Connor.

Connor walked towards Buffy taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips, while saying… "I understand mom… and we'll make up for lost time…" she nodded to him smiling gratefully.

She then faced Angel/us caressing his cheek and said… "I never forgot…" more tears streamed down her cheeks, "I promised you I would never forget…"

Angel/us wanted to argue with her that she'd never told him that but decided that that was an issue for another time… in a more private setting.

"Why Darla though…?" Wesley questioned coming forward.

The Oracle acknowledged the question and said, "Its simple… the deal had to be kept and Connor couldn't have been delivered in a human because _he_ isn't. We needed a vessel… a gateway to bring him into the world though technically he wasn't suppose to have existed… then our enemies brought Darla back, it was the perfect opportunity. The only problem was that she was evil but being that Connor was given his soul by his mother…" she gestured to Buffy, "then it was all set… she would be taken out of this world and he would be born out of that sacrifice…"

"I guess it was why even before I knew her… I knew that my father loved her… Buffy…" Connor remembered trying to reason.

The Oracle nodded her yes while saying, "Live well…" and she was gone.

O-kay... So… what now… they all thought simultaneously…

As the last word ran through Connor's mind… he got a vision or was it visions… was he the new connection to the Powers That Be…?

_His mother and father… were spending time… alone…_

_Their love blossoming… The champion and THE slayer… The best battle weapon as a team…_

_Him holding a baby girl he cooed at… her being his baby sister…_

_Them becoming the strongest family in the history of time of four…_

Connor got a huge dorky smile; Buffy caught him giving him a weird look of amusement while raising an eyebrow…

"Uh… you okay…?" Buffy asked.

"Yes…" he grinned, "Um… so what are the plans now…" my parents need to leave, he thought.

"Well…" Angel/us thought for a moment… glancing at a bus full of girls whose faces were practically plastered to the window trying to make out their conversation… "Bus full of hormonal teenage women… maybe you should stay at the Hyperion while you decide what your next step is…" he suggested, "Unless…" he looked to Buffy, "you have any objection to that… with all that… you know… happened… you can refuse their stay…"

Giles, Willow, and Xander stared appalled… did that mean that Buffy hadn't forgiven them for their mistake at kicking her out of her house?

"The option is Giles'…" Buffy said, not contradicting Angel/us' comment, "you and I are leaving…"

"Leaving?" The three of them questioned.

"Where off to?" Wesley inquired.

"Away…" Angel/us answered, "I'll make sure I keep you posted… in fact…" he added, "you guys should head back to LA. I'm sure Wolfram and Hart's not resting… Connor…" he turned to their son, "here's your shot to show _us_, me and your mom, you've changed. You're in charge while we're gone…"

Connor grinned proudly, "I won't disappoint you father… either one of you…" he gazed at Buffy as well.

"Just in case though…" Buffy called to Faith, "watch over him… please…" she asked, "and Connor… trust her. I mean… if it's okay with you staying by while we're…"

"You know it is…" Faith said, "I mean… it's not like you're not coming back right?"

"We are…" she said looking up at Angel/us holding his hand, "we just need to get away… alone…" she stressed.

_Alone_… Angel/us thought, that sounded SO good… the things he wanted to do with her… scratch that… the things that he wanted to _do_ **to** _her_…

"Liking the sound of that…" Angel/us voiced, "actually the fact that we've actually been standing here… instead of leaving this hell hole thing behind is just… striking…" he stared at them, "we did _it_…"

The sudden reminder of _that_… made all of them gaze back at the huge crater of a hole that now was… were Sunnydale had once stood… off into the coming night… it felt as if a chapter of their lives… had finally closed and the possibilities for a different future… were endless.

The hellmouth was closed… the AI team and the Scooby gang all stood at the edge of the empty vicinity laying before them. Yes… the journey wasn't over… but a huge step in that direction had for sure, been taken.

* * *

**_I would like to DEDICATE this chapter to..._**

**_~ Nathy . Faithy ~_**

**_...my heart change on Connor and him being BA son came from her and her wonderful stories. I highly recommend you check them out. Thank you for being my muse friend :) You have great story vision for the unexpected._**

**_XOXO_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**:( I'm so sad this story is over... Thank you all for following along :) THAT means the world to me... Believe it or not I'm a little heartbroken about this one because I really enjoyed writing it. I hope this additional chapter leaves you all satisfied, I'm a little nervous about your response... but anyways... I ask you check you my other stories. Currently working on a BA set at the end of The Girl in Question in Angel.**_

_**O**__**n to the show :) xoxo**_

_**Again I thank you deeply! For the last time on this story I would LOVE for you to review.**_

* * *

Chapter 15

Years later… Buffy reflected over her life...

The whole gang had left the battle of Sunnydale behind them as they moved forward…

It had been interesting, when they'd arrived to The Hyperion, they had come to realize that it had been remodeled and put up to code. Apparently something that Angelus had arranged before he'd taken off back to Buffy in Sunnydale… one of the _many_ surprises they would find.

Lorne had been more than excited that Angel had allowed him to turn the under ground hall in the hotel to a version of Caritas Karaoke Bar, that lucky for him, had its own personal entrance outback.

The first thing that had happened as soon as they had arrived in LA… was some very _required_ rest…

Buffy and Angel had planned on getting there to pack and leave, but when they'd gotten home… informants had told both fierceless leaders, the name of the new head at the firm at Wolfram & Hart. Knowing that they needed to figure out what that meant was what kept them in town longer than they'd intended.

Giles, Willow, and Xander… had tried to mend their relationship with Buffy, but she'd been uninterested. She'd been nice, polite, and friendly but no more than you would a stranger. A couple of days later they had decided to leave and rebuild the watcher's council from the ground up. Buffy promised to help and be in touch… they just hoped that she'd forgive them soon. The decision being made, they had decided to pack their bags and leave for Europe… Anya, Kennedy, and Andrew, of course, by their side…

Her and Dawn had made up as Dawn had understood why she had tried to make that sacrifice, though she would've never forgive her if she'd gone through with it. As everyone was making life changing decisions, she'd asked her older sister for permission to follow Giles to Europe as she wanted to become a watcher herself… Buffy had agreed, but only under the condition that she'd go to school and finish a career in college and that she'd call and visit often…

Faith had said that even though there was technically _no_ war between the Scoobies and the AI team… because they _were_ at odds, she was playing Swiss… or in her words she had said, 'I'm Swiss babe…' She had made sure she'd trained the now slayers still with them while they remained in LA, and then she'd announced that she would be headed to Cleveland and check the status on that hellmouth.

A couple of the slayers that liked the way Faith worked and her quirky attitude had decided to follow her as she'd formed a plan… She was going to take a road trip there and find any other slayers on the way and have them either sent to LA to Buffy or Europe to Giles. She stated that she would keep in touch with the both of them as the goal remained the same for all… world peace. To her surprise, Wood had asked to tag along which she had happily allowed.

The AI team remained in place… Fred was managing the investigative growing business that became Angel Investigations, while they handled normal cases day to day, and the rare ones under the table. Connor continued to get visions that they would follow… Wesley was still their best researcher and contributor… Gunn was their muscle, though they'd financed him to study law to go up against W&H when needed, which he was actually really good at, and Lorne continued doing what he did best…

Buffy now focused on managing the business aspect of the hotel as wife of the owner… _that_ had been another surprise… because Angel had given Buffy the Claddagh ring many years ago, the first time that Angelus had returned, he'd apparently had one of his lackeys file a Wedding License in Ireland and had it registered in the US. She'd been legally married to him since the age of sixteen without her knowledge… he'd done it out of possessiveness to make sure that if she tried marrying… she couldn't.

At first she'd been somewhat bothered but then she thought it cute in a psycho kind of way… plus the perks of what that meant had been immense. Angelus had a fortune hidden away to be claimed by his wife and Angel still held under his possession, the monetary value of his family's wealth that he'd invested in her name. Thus far to summarize… she was rich… because both men she loved had taken the time to claim her and have her be financially set.

She wished she would have known this information sooner… it would have kept her from trying to work in fast food locations and struggling money wise, but it had all worked out. Her bank hadn't told her about her money because Angel had registered her under the name of Buffy Anne Liam, as his fortune had been managed under Liam as a last name.

Not the brightest choice, but she'd just been happy he'd thought of her that way. They were now the Liam Family. Buffy had hyphenated her name to Liam-Summers, she'd done the same for Connor, and Angel… had registered their business under Angelus Liam, though everyone went back to calling him Angel.

Buffy still remembered the conversation they'd had about that… a conversation they'd been trying to avoid since the moment they'd walked into their bedroom… who was he really and what did that mean for them…?

"_I'm never leaving you again, Buffy… I promise…"_

"_Angelus promised…" Buffy pointed out… walking to stare out their penthouse window…_

"_I am __**him**__, me… __**I'm**__ both… I really don't know how else to explain it…"_

"_So what am I suppose to call you? Angel or Angelus…"_

"_You can just call me like I call you, beloved…"he said hugging her tight, "or either one… there is just one of me… one man that loves you with all he has…"_

_Buffy kissed him lightly, "Well I think I'll call you Angel when you're being sweet and Angelus when you're being evil…" she joked._

_He rolled his eyes, "whatever works for you…"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on their bedroom door… followed by a "Mom… Dad? You decent?"

Buffy laughed, "Yes… come in…" she'd been standing in that same spot where the memory had taken her, as Angel was coming out of the bathroom from a shower.

Connor crept in slowly holding a file to his face, looking away from them "We've got a new lead from _you know who_ about more evil business…"

"You can look you know…" Buffy said amused.

Connor turned around slowly, "I just don't want to walk in on anything anymore…" he smiled blushing.

"_One time…_" she said hands on her hips, "and we said sorry…"

"Yet, I'm still scarred for life…" he retuned accusingly…

"Okay…" Angel said, walking towards him… "No matter…" he said interrupting, "show me what you've got…"

Buffy gazed at Angel and Connor discuss the case… God it melted her heart to have gotten them both back. She hadn't been too happy to have had to postpone her trip with Angel, but it had turned out great as she'd been able to reacquaint herself with her son…

She'd gone _crazy_ attentive with both of the men in her life… every day Buffy had bought Connor a gift and every week since they got settled, she threw a party for him celebrating the birthdays that she'd missed… As awkward as it sounded… in the middle of all this madness, the three of them had actually gone out of their way to spend family quality time together… whether it was doing something as mundane as watching movies or going shopping, to their _other_ life duties such as the three of them investigating or patrolling together…

Buffy had made sure she'd learned everything she needed to know about her son… likes, dislikes, favorite foods, etc and in turn, she answered all of the questions he had in regards to her and Angel…

She still remembered like it was yesterday the day she'd made the deal with the Oracles… she'd begged for Angel's and Connor's lives without caring of the consequences or what they would be put through… all that mattered was that they would be returned to her at some point in time to have a life… Buffy knew that the reason she'd been so broken inside was because she had pretended not to remember that wonderful forgotten day… and because deep inside, she knew something had been ripped away from her. Now she knew that something had been her son.

"Beloved?" Angel questioned…

When at the same time Connor said, "Mom…?"

Buffy snapped out from walking down memory lane saying, "Sorry, what?"

"You feeling okay?" Angel asked concerned, as him and Connor approached her…

"I'm fine…" she grinned, "now what's going on?"

They once more reviewed the file with Buffy so they could plan their move of action. It seemed there was a big war coming in place… and Angel didn't like that he felt Buffy different. It wasn't a necessarily a bad different… but different none the less…

Connor began to leave when Buffy said, "Did you think about what we talked about?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes…" he said walking back to her, "I'll let you know when I decide… okay?" he held her with his hands on her shoulders…

"Okay…" Buffy said skeptically raising an eyebrow…

"Okay…" he returned, he gave her a tight hug and pecked her on the cheek, "I'll go fill in everybody so we can get our forces into town…"

"Right…" Angel said watching them oddly as Connor left… "So what did you talk about?"

Buffy beamed at Angel walking towards him wrapping her arms around his neck, "College…"

"Seriously…" Angel cocked his head to the side…

"Yes…" she pressed, "_This_ life… _this_ supernatural stuff, him and Dawn can be apart of it... I won't negate their choice to stay, but I want them to have a back up plan. Should they at some point in their lives decide that they want a normal human life; then I want them to have that choice. Protecting this world is your duty and mine… you and I, the slayer and the champion… but no one else's."

Angel sighed… she sort of had a point. He understood why she felt compelled to protect them… she wanted to give them the option she didn't have.

"They're still young Angel…" she said caressing the hair at the nape of his neck, "all they see of the future is adventure and doing good… but one day that'll change…"

"You realize that they are in this just by being who they are to us… _your_ sister and _our_ son…" he reasoned. He noticed she was about to argue so he quickly added, "BUT… you're the boss…" he kissed her.

Buffy scowled at him shutting her up with a kiss, but let it go… they needed to build up their front for the coming war. Spike had clued them into going after the heads of the Circle of Thorn.

She was suddenly reminded about the day they'd gone into Wolfram & Hart to beat the shit out of him for agreeing to take over an evil firm. After getting some blows in… he'd acted weird giving them a box that would contain all the answers.

When Buffy and Angel had brought it home, they'd realized it had all these odd insignia and signs, that when researched, Wes found it to be a way to keep someone or something hidden from ALL eyes…

They had found a note in there explaining that he'd agreed to take over for their help to close the Sunnydale hellmouth, but when he'd realized how much he could accomplish in bringing them down from the inside, he'd taken all the measures necessary to keep in contact with them through this box and magical paper… acting as an enchanted mail box directly between them. It had worked for them for years but it seemed this was the last straw…

Angel held Buffy possessively against him as they began to make their way down the stairs to join the rest of the team. The moment the gang came into view and Connor's eyes locked with Buffy's… something just suddenly dawned on her…

The last time she'd had out of the ordinary dreams, reminisced about the past, and felt her body ordinarily exhausted had been when… she froze…

The Scoobies had just finished walking in, as Faith loudly made her entrance with her posse, and everyone gathered in the center of the lobby…

"Buffy…" Angel faced her…

She looked up to meet his auburn concern filled eyes as she glowed in tender happiness and said…

"I'm pregnant…"

**~ The End ~**


End file.
